Red River Of Tears
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Red River/InuYasha Xover! After the Queen’s third attempt to get Yuri through the water, she decides to find another deemed as worthy. Recently back from the past, Kagome has been trying to get used to living life in the modern times...read and find out!
1. A Different Way Of Timetraveling!

Red River of Tears

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: This is the first chapter of my own Red River/InuYasha crossover! XD I have already planned to do this, and like many others I just never got the time to do it until now. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story, I had seen only one other crossover like this and they haven't updated in forever! D:

Summary: After the Queen's third attempt to get Yuri through the water, she decides to find another deemed as worthy. Recently back from the past, Kagome has been trying to get used to living life in the modern times. Training under Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and the others. She is a fully trained warrior, and Miko. While running late to school, she is pulled down a puddle. Appearing in the Hittite Empire, and becoming Kail's "concubine" and then the incarnate of "Ishtar". How different will the series turn out now?

Red River of Tears

Chapter 1: Where the Sky and the Red River Meet

"Holy shit! I'm late!"

Scooping up her black school jacket, one Higurashi Kagome ran out of her room. Going down the stairs, Kagome smoothed down her green plaid mid-thigh length skirt. She grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster with her teeth, while pulling on the jacket. Skating across the kitchen with calve-length black socks. She greeted her family and bid them farewell for the day.

Putting on her shoes, she grabbed her school bag and raced out the door.

Bolting down the stairs of the shrine, she cursed before jumping all the way to the bottom landing in a crouching position. Looking at her watch, she quickly stood up and ran down the sidewalk mindful of the puddles around her. Yesterday it had rained, and she didn't want to get any water on her new uniform. She already got her other one dirty beating up those pig-headed thugs, who tried to mug her the previous day. But, that was another story for another time.

"Crap! Sensei is going to chew me out big time if I am late!"

Making a sharp turn around the corner, she noticed that the traffic light had just turned red. Skidding to a stop just in front of a puddle, she waved her arms around frantically as she leaned back and forth. Finally she leaned forward, and was about to fall onto the ground face forward when she saw hands reaching out to her. Yes, hands were reaching out towards her from the puddle. Looking over to the side, she saw a random guy with glasses staring at the scene in shock.

"_**I have found you my girl."**_

Her eyes locked with his before she shrugged her shoulders, and was pulled into the puddle with a splash.

Kagome opened her eyes, and looked around her as she was pulled through water. Where was she?! Feeling the hands pulling her down, she then focused her miko energy into her foot and kicked the hands away. The hands immediately released her, and even started to burn a little in the water. How that was possible, Kagome would never know.

Feeling the burning in her lungs, she knew she had to find someway out of the water quickly. Looking up she saw light pouring down from a square opening, and thanked the Kamis. Kagome swam quickly up to the square of light, and gasp deeply as she came out of the water. While she was busy filling her lungs with much needed oxygen, she then heard the scream that pierced through the air. Looking around she noticed people staring at her as if she was a monster.

Looking at her wet attire, she couldn't help but sigh before glaring at them all. Well it wasn't her fault she was dragged into the water by some mysterious demon hands! Climbing out of the water, she started to wring out her hair before looking at her uniform. This was the reward for her effort to not get wet. "Well it is not like anything ever goes my way…"

Looking around her, she saw the people pointing at her, and heard them speaking in some unknown language. They all seemed to be frightened of her or at least in shock. What have they never seen a Japanese schoolgirl before?! Looking around, she noticed that she couldn't even recognize the design of any of the buildings. The only thing that could help her guess was their clothes, and the people.

Bowing once towards the people, she took off at top speed around the place. Looking all around her she came to a conclusion. "I am obviously not in Japan or even feudal Japan, because I am sure that Sesshoumaru-Nii would be chewing me out from being caught by some water demon…" Looking all around, she then saw some stairs. Hitting her hand with her fist, she then had an idea.

'If I am high enough I may be able to get a good idea as to where I am!'

Running up the stairs, Kagome stared over the city. Her eyes widened in shock, as she realized where she was. First Feudal Japan, and now it has to be Ancient Turkey right?! Looking over the city with an annoyed look on her face, Kagome brought a hand to her forehead. "Okay…this all has to be a dream right?"

"I am probably having this wild dream that I somehow stuck in ancient Turkey…when I open my eyes…I should be waking up from a pleasant snooze in math class."

Waiting a few seconds, Kagome then opened her eyes. Yep…she was still in Ancient Turkey. Sighing in resignation, she looked around herself. Placing her hands behind her head, she started to whistle while leaning against the wall. Well…it seemed that Kagome was in yet another strange world, with no one she knew.

In another country no less!

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the deep voices yelling something at her. Looking to the left side of her, she saw some soldiers coming up the stairs with spears. "Oh shit!" (Dattebayo! Sorry a bad habit of mine) Running the other way, she saw that some more guards were coming that way too! Watching as they were coming closer to her, and the wall she sighed once again.

It was time she put some of her speed training to work. Looking at the soldiers that were on either side of her, she smiled nervously. "Yeah…if you guys don't mind…I think I will just…" Not even finishing her sentence, she was instantly standing on the wall and jumped off of it. Seeing as she was plummeting pretty fast, and she didn't want to become a pancake…

'Okay concentrate…I have to make this right!'

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on making her miko energy surround her. Landing on the ground, she did a forward roll before standing up. She saw that the soldiers still on the wall were looking at her with awed expression. That was until anger overtook their expression. "Yeah I should probably go…they look like they want to skewer me with those spears."

Running forward, she noticed that there was a small garden. Deciding to hide in there, she turned into the space and pressed her back against the wall. She heard the footsteps of the soldiers pass her position, and sighed. Once the she was sure they were gone, she moved from the wall before she bumped into someone and froze. "Damn! Someone is here too!"

She stepped back a little, as she watched the cloaked figure turn towards her. Hands pulled the cloak off the body to, and revealed a handsome young man. Kagome's eyes widened for a split second, and a small blush on her cheeks. Sure she was used to extremely handsome demons, but she hasn't met a human with such looks before. She noticed that he was talking to her in that strange language, that those people and soldiers were using.

"_You're not a soldier are you?"_

She was about to answer him, when she heard the soldiers coming back. Cursing inwardly, she moved to run away again. A large hand grabbed her arm stopping her actions. Seeing as that guy was the only one in the clearing with her, she turned to tell him off. Before her words left her lips, she watched as he pulled the cloak over them both.

There were many things that she would have said to him, besides the many actions that would have left him in pain. But she couldn't do anything as his lips descended onto her own. Her eyes widened, before closing as she moaned into the man's mouth. She didn't know who exactly he was, but damn he was a good kisser. When they landed on the ground, he brought his hand up to her head and ran them through her long tresses.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and she decided that if she was going to be kissed she should put in a little effort. Startling him, she battled his tongue with her own for dominance. That was until his experience finally won, and Kagome accepted defeat.

Even though Kagome was slightly dazed, she could hear the Soldiers getting closer. They were standing in the entrance of the clearing, and seemed to be really irritated. "Hey! A girl came this way!" Another that seemed to really want to find her, and painfully torture her also spoke up. "Which way did she run?"

The man above her then pulled away from her, and gazed down at her with lust-filled eyes. "A girl?" Bringing a hand down towards her chest, he squeezed one of her breasts gaining a moan from her. Though in her mind, she was plotting how to kill this pervert that was currently molesting her. How dare he squeeze her boob!

She knew that hers were more developed than those her age, but seriously!

He leaned back, and looked at them with a smirk. "Well I must have not noticed her. When I'm with a woman, no other woman can catch my eye." Kagome seeing as he was covering for her, decided to stay quiet. She will get him back later, after these guards went away. She heard the guards gasp, and she wondered why.

"It…It's Lord Kail!"

The guards then exclaimed, at the man making her eyebrow twitch. So they knew this guy, and from the fact that they called him _**Lord**_. Emphasized that he was obviously important. Looking up at him, she wondered why exactly was he important. One of the guards seemed to walk slowly towards them making her stiffen up.

If she had to she would fight her way out of here.

"Uh…we seek a girl with strange clothing…we are sure that she came this way."

This man now known to her as _**Lord **_Kail, looked at them in annoyance. "Like I said, I did not see her. I finally reached a high note with the woman whose heart I have won…so don't intrude." It was then that Kagome realized, that she could understand what they were saying. "Get out of my sight!" She could almost hear the guards squeal like little girls, and laughed silently to herself.

Not even moments later, she heard the soldiers running away in fright. It was then that she noticed he was staring down at her, with a question in his eyes. Looking up at him with her blue eyes, she raised in eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" He didn't seem to hear his question, as he brought a hand to caress her face making her stiffen up.

"You certainly do look strange, though you are not unappealing." Kagome blushed a little but scooted away a little anyway. "What country are you from? What did you do to get the Queen's army chasing after you?" Kagome looked at him with a blank look, before she sat fully up. She sat on her legs, as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"The queen's army? What are you talking about? Besides how is it that I can understand…"

Stopping suddenly she brought her hand to her lips, with a surprised look. She concluded that it was the kiss that did it, but how was he able to do something like that? While she was going over things in her head, she missed the smug look that appeared on the blonde man's face. Jumping slightly when she felt him touch her face, she looked at him questioningly.

"Perhaps my earlier actions have angered you? If you're unhappy that I cut it short, I don't mind finishing it. I never leave business unfinished with a woman."

At those words Kagome was immediately on her feet, and glared down at him. Her hands were on her hips, and a scowl was on her face. "Even though you helped me, and have given me one of the best kisses in my life…never mind the fact it is my second! I wont tolerate your little innuendos pervert!" Huffing she began to walk away, and then she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

Clenching her fist, she wrenched her arm away from him and lashed out at him with her miko powers. "HANDS OFF!" She turned around, and ran off into the other direction. "Hey, wait!" Kagome only ignored him, and kept going. She couldn't trust a pervert like him!

Slowly down a pathway she then leaned against a wall. "I have to find a way back to my time." Looking back she was contemplating, on wither or not she should go to that guy for help. Then what he was hinting at came to her mind. There is no way in hell, that I am actually going to get help from that pervert!!

Walking into a market place, she noticed all the people staring at her.

"EEK! IT'S THE GIRL WHO CAME OUT OF THE SPRING!"

After that things seemed to get out of control, as people started scream, which in turn made the soldiers appear. As the guards came closer to her, and she saw she had nowhere to run she slapped her forehead with her hand. Sighing she looked up towards the sky, and shook her head.

"I am so fuckin' screwed."

End of Chapter 1!

Ha! I am done with the first chapter! XD I have already started on the 2nd chapter of this, and so I will have that up soon enough. I hope that you all enjoy this story, and stay with me till the end. Anyway, yes this is obviously going to be long as I am mostly following the story plotline, with a few changes.

Ja ne!


	2. Resisting Homicidal Urges

Red River of Tears

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: This is the first chapter of my own Red River/InuYasha crossover! XD I have already planned to do this, and like many others I just never got the time to do it until now. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story, I had seen only one other crossover like this and they haven't updated in forever! D :

Summary: After the Queen's third attempt to get Yuri through the water, she decides to find another deemed as worthy. Recently back from the past, Kagome has been trying to get used to living life in the modern times. Training under Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and the others. She is a fully trained warrior, and Miko. While running late to school, she is pulled down a puddle. She appears in the Hittite Empire, and becomes Kail's "concubine" and then the incarnate of "Ishtar". How different will the series turn out now?

Red River of Tears

Chapter 2: Where the Sky and the Red River Meet, Part II

"Why didn't I ask that guy for help again?"

Looking up at the ceiling of the cell, Kagome though she thought he was a pervert. He obviously was trying to help her, but her experience with Miroku made her wary of him. Sighing she looked down at the ground in annoyance. Did they really have to tie her up like this? They even got tied her legs!

"Assholes…"

Looking down at the ground, she then experimented with the tightness of the ropes. If she only had a little more time, she could get out of these ropes easy. Wriggling her arms, she knew that it was easier said than done. "It was a mistake to let her be seen by the common folk…I had to put an end to it before the uproar spread too much." Looking towards the door, she saw two people walk in.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance; they were talking about her! She the realized that voice coming from the shorter of the cloaked duo was the one who pulled her into the puddle! Gritting her teeth, she glared at the two. What hell did they want with her!? The person behind bringing her here pulled the cloak from their upper body, to reveal a beautiful yet evil looking woman.

"Welcome to Hattusa."

Kagome's eye twitched as she then scowled. "I would actually feel welcomed if I wasn't brought here against my will! What do you want with me you kidnapper!?"

The woman's eyes seemed to twitch, as she looked at the impudent girl in front of her. She decided to forget it; the girl was going to die anyway. There is no point getting upset over her rudeness. Walking over towards her, she pressed a finger against Kagome's neck. "Just stay still. I need your blood."

Making a cut motion with her finger, she then smiled. "I'll cut like this right here. Your freshly flowing red blood is essential." Kagome's glare intensified, as her anger seemed to grow even more from her statement. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you are not getting any of my blood!" The Queen scoffed at her as she then continued with her words.

"His majesty the Emperor is already an old man. I want my son, a prince, to inherit the throne."

She turned away from Kagome, as she then sighed. "Unfortunately my son is the youngest of the princes. In order to become the crown prince, the older princes will have to die." Kagome thought this over, before her eyes widened. "In order to make _Death-curse Katashiro_, I need sacrificial blood." Kagome raised an eyebrow, and looked at her with a black wide-eyed look.

'What kind of pot has this been smoking?'

"I prayed to the gods to grant me a sacrifice…I didn't care what country the person was from…I asked for the most worthy sacrifice, and you were the one who was shown to me." Kagome closed her eyes before an emotionless mask covered her otherwise skeptical look.

"Okay I am sure that you think that I should be flattered and all, but I am not." Her eyes sharpened as she locked eyes with the Queen, and then closed them once more. "My blood will not grant your wish…it might even do quite the opposite."

The queen narrowed her eyes at Kagome in annoyance. Why wouldn't the girl just accept her fate? What exactly did she think she could do? She was nothing but a pathetic young woman, and she was the Queen of the Suppilulumas and the King of Water. There was nothing she couldn't do!

Thinking back on when she was pulling her into the water, she remembered the girl had a strange kind of energy. What exactly it was she did not know. She was about to tell the girl to be silent when a servant burst into the door. "Your Highness! A message! His majesty the Emperor is on his way here now!" She snapped her head towards the servant with an angered look.

"Why is his majesty coming here!?"

The servant seeing his Queen's anger, bowed in apology. "Perhaps the news of the uproar in the city has reached his ears." Biting her lip in frustration, the Queen turned her head to the side. "I can't let the Emperor know about me placing Death curses on his other princes…" Kagome smiled in triumph, it seemed that she was able to get some help.

Plus, she could get the Queen killed or something! Serves the bitch right wanting to use her as some sacrifice! "The Emperor…" Next thing she knew, there was a cloth tied around her mouth. Kagome sighed inwardly.

'Shit.'

Kagome sat in the room, and watched as the Emperor walked in. His very presence seemed to command the attention of everyone in the room. She could tell that he was a very kind Emperor, but that wasn't what was wrong at the moment. The warrior miko couldn't help but glare at the Queen, and struggle to get out of the bindings. They were getting loose quickly.

The queen being the sneaky bitch, that Kagome could tell she was. Something about her coming from some sacred spring, and that sacrificing her for this _**Teshub**_ would bring prosperity to their lands. She clenched her fist in anger, and wished that she would have two minutes with her and the Tokijin! Oh, how she would savor it!

'Okay not exactly thoughts fit for a miko, but who cares!?' Looking at the people, around her she watched as they gathered a white garment and came towards her. When they finished dressing her, she was carried by one of the servants into a square surrounded by containers of water. She noticed that a lot of people were actually gathering to watch her get "Sacrificed". Kagome looked around, and waited for the Queen to show up.

She was free of the bindings on her hands. She was going to wait until that Queen got here, and get her back for bringing her here. "Tabarna pleased be seated…his Highness, Crown prince Arnuwanda, and the third prince, His highness Kail Mursili…" Kagome snapped her head into the mentioned person in surprise. 'It's the pervert!'

Who knew the pervert would be a prince? She looked around, and saw the females basically acting like fan girls from her time. "KAIL-SAMA!" Groaning in dismay, she shook her head. It seems there were fan girls even back in the time of Ancient Turkey!

She watched as he traded pleasantries with the one named Arnuwanda. She rolled her eyes, and then returned to looking for that Queen. Kagome knew she was going to show up eventually! It was then she heard footsteps coming towards her. Tensing up, she looked down and confirmed that the bindings on her ankles were also loose.

Smirking inwardly, she waited.

"_O Great Teshub, God of Gods!"_

Sitting on her legs, she looked at the Queen from the corner of her eye. Two guys came, and grabbed her arms making her look at them stoically. _"I pray to you for the blessings of rain and for the fertility of our land…I send to you this untainted virgin." _Kagome's blue eyes connected with the Queen's dark smug ones, and the miko's eyes narrowed. She felt one of the guards holding her moments ago, bringing something down on her from behind.

Closing them for a second, they snapped open and glowed a bright pink. The man, who was bringing the axe down, was then stopped from a kick to the stomach. Everyone gasped, including the royalty watching as Kagome flipped backwards into the air. Landing into a crouching position, and her hand pressed against the ground. Looking over at the Queen, she proceeded to pull the cut bindings from her hands.

"I am sorry your _**Highness**_, but I am sure that I wouldn't be a proper sacrifice."

The Queen's grunt got up, and was looking at her with a murderous look. Kagome smirked as she then got into a stance that no one had ever seen before. An excited look was on her face, and the wind blew her hair around making it looked wild. Many of the men in the area were aroused, but the Queen was displeased. "This is obviously a test from the gods; we will have to subdue her!"

The smirk on Kagome's face widened as she then closed her eyes. The grunts running towards her, and then she disappeared. Everyone looked around until they saw the girl above their heads. In the sky she moved her hands in a complicated sequence, and the water in the basins began to move. After she opened her eyes, the water shot up and circled around her.

Falling down she waved the water around her like a whip, and struck out at the grunts. She landed on top of the shallow. "If I don't want to be sacrificed then I don't want to…besides I think the gods will be angry with you for doing such." The Queen gritted her teeth as she made her grunts grab the girl; she was currently tired from using her water-bending skills. It was an ability she was starting to learn when she left the Feudal Era.

She could easily fire-bend, but since this Queen said she was the "King of Water". Kagome wanted to show her up. You could blame her ego, or her desire to show off at the moment. She felt the blade about to come towards her neck once more, and was prepared to put up a barrier when a goblet slammed into the hand of the Queen's minion. Kagome looked up and her eyes connected with those of the 3rd prince.

Kail.

He had noticed that it was the girl from before, and she was in white robes. While he did like her in her strange outfit from before, he really liked her in the garb of his people. He also noticed that instead of being frighten, she actually seemed really bored. Like she had been in a situation like this before. The young woman didn't even seem to mind, when the people were talking about her as if she wasn't there.

When the Queen came to get on with the ceremony, he watched as the Queen and girl looked at each other. The Queen looked extremely smug about something, and he knew it wasn't anything good. The girl looked annoyed, and looked towards the ground while closing her eyes. She had accepted her fate. He sighed in disappointment; if she didn't have a will to live then he wouldn't help.

If she actually looked like she wanted to live, he would interfere. He would interfere especially if it gave him a chance to get on his _**dearest **_stepmother's nerves. His brother was also looking at the girl before commenting about her looks to him and his father. "She is a beauty…it is a shame she has to be sacrificed." What happened next shocked everyone.

The girl lashed out with a kick at the axe-wielding man, and then proceeded to fight them all. She had abilities they had never seen before. When she was capture once again, Kail had seen it in her eyes. The woman wanted to live; grasping his goblet Kail threw it at the axe. He was going to help her again. Besides he couldn't let her die, she was too interesting!

The Queen growled as she looked around with a furious expression. Not only did the girl seem to be powerful, and they had finally subdued her for the time being. Now she had someone stop the ritual once more! "Who…who was that!? How dare you insult Teshub by interfering with the rituals!?" her anger only increased as she saw Kail coming down from his seat.

"That wasn't an insult at all…in fact it was quite the opposite mother _**dearest**_."

Kagome stared at him with a raised eyebrow in question. What was he up to now? The Queen gritted her teeth, as she watched him walk towards the girl. "Prince Kail! Were you the one who threw the goblet!? What do you mean, _**opposite**_?" She walked towards him with a scowl.

"It doesn't matter that you are one of the Emperor's sons! Under these circumstances…your actions are inexcusable!"

Kail kneeled down in front of Kagome, and pulled the cloth from her mouth. "Hold on mother _**dearest**_…I do not wish to deceive the gods…so I intervened." Once more he took in the girl's exotic features. A look of confirmation crossed his face, confusing the miko. "Ah, so it is that girl."

Turning to the Emperor, Kagome watched as Kail asked about purity and yada yada yada. Kagome not being interested tuned him out until; she was pulled up from the ground and into his arms. "I must confess that I have already made this girl mine once…unaware that she was a tribute…I stole her chastity." That made Kagome's eyes bug out in disbelief, as she looked up at him with her eye twitching.

'What the hell!?'

She looked around and noticed many were looking at them with blushes on their faces. The Queen tried to say that it was a lie, but then he dragged her into it. He turned to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. "Surely even you have not forgotten what we did yesterday in the cool shades of the trees…" Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, before she saw his plan.

Making a blush appear on her face, she brought a hand to her lips. She looked away coyly before she licked her lips. "I was trying to tell her what happened, but she wouldn't listen…I tried to explain I wasn't the best choice for the sacrifice…" Kail looked surprised at her before seeing a quick wink from her. The Emperor sweat dropped at the scene.

"So the prince speaks truly girl?"

Nodding, she then buried her face in Kail's chest. After she nodded, Kail threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Her long hair shielded her face from view, which was a good thing because she was very pissed. "Therefore I'll take responsibility for rendering her useless as a tribute…I'll take her into my custody." The queen's scowl deepened.

"Prince Kail! I won't allow this selfishness!"

Giving her a charming smile, he then continued. "I will make amends to the temple…I will send a hundred virgin cows and goats…that should comply with the usual custom right father?" The Emperor nodded in verification, and the Queen looked like someone bitch-slapped her. Something Kagome wished she could do, very, very badly. After the Emperor talked about Kail needing to settle down, the young prince took Kagome out of the area.

Once they got to some chariot, where a servant of Kail's. Kagome concluded from the way Kail approached him; she was set down on her feet in the chariot. Looking up at the third prince, she glared. "I don't care if you saved me…don't expect anything more than a thank you." The 3rd prince and his servant looked at her in shock.

Woman usually wouldn't talk to Kail in such a manner, and this was one of the things that Kail found attractive about her. Deciding to let her cool down, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly have you done to capture the Queen's attention like this?" Kagome looked at him with a bored look. "Apparently she needs my blood to do some ritual the kill the princes of so her son can take the crown."

The two men's eyes were wide as they both stared at her in disbelief at the young woman, and her statement. Kagome only looked at them with a bored expression.

"What?"

End of Chapter 2

Ha! Here is the 2nd chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Yeah Kagome can control water and fire! I thought it would be cool, one she pwns the Queen. Two, I just thought it was cool! Anyway I will try and update soon, I am pumped about the story and so I will return!

Ja ne!


	3. Meeting TitoChan And The Fluffmeister!

Red River of Tears

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: This is the third chapter of my own Red River/InuYasha crossover! I am really honored to receive all these compliments! I didn't know everyone would like this crossover so much! XD Just to inform you all, I will be updating "Suzaku No Chimidoro Kochou", "Samurai 8: Peacemaker", and "Shinsengumi No Chimidoro Kochou". The reason was a request from a frequent reviewer IcedLilith!

Summary: After the Queen's third attempt to get Yuri through the water, she decides to find another deemed as worthy. Recently back from the past, Kagome has been trying to get used to living life in the modern times. Training under Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and the others. She is a fully trained warrior, and Miko. While running late to school, she is pulled down a puddle. She appears in the Hittite Empire, and becoming Kail's "concubine" and then the incarnate of "Ishtar". How different will the series turn out now?

Red River of Tears

Chapter 3: Where the Sky and the Red River Meet, Part III

Kikkuri, one of Kail's most faithful servants stared at his lord's new charge. She was extremely beautiful with her exotic looks, and could put many of the princesses of their land to shame. She was currently leaning against his lord with an annoyed look. "So are you going to help me get home?" They both looked at her questioningly, as she then opened her eyes and glared at them.

"The Queen brought me here after all…so there should be someway for me to get home."

Kail looked at her with his amber eyes, and looked her up and down. "Where did she bring you from?" Kagome sighed as she looked towards the sky. "Japan." The two looked confused from the name, and looked at her.

"Japan?"

Nodding Kagome then wrapped her arms around herself. "I have never heard of this place…the only thing I know is that we are in Turkey." Kikkuri looked at Kagome with a sweat drop, "You must be quite the country bumpkin to have never heard of the capital of the Hittite empire." Kagome glared at him as she huffed. Sorry she didn't bother to brush up on Turkish history!

With her traveling in feudal Japan, how would Turkish history help her against demons?

"What is your name?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up into Kail's eyes. Giving him a bored look, she then looked towards the buildings they were passing. "My name is Kagome." He seemed to try out her name, and seemed to like it if the smile on his face was any indication. "Are you certain of the reason the Queen had brought you here?"

An anger mark appeared on Kagome's head as she snapped her head towards him. "Of course not! I was brought here of my own free will to be used as a sacrifice for a curse." While Kikkuri looked at her in shock of her attitude towards the Prince, Kail only chuckled. "Though this is a serious situation…I can't help but be enchanted by you." Looking at him with wide eyes, she then shrugged.

"I seem to do that to people."

Some people from her time and the Feudal Era came to mind.

Arriving at Kail's palace he took her to a room, and told her to stay in here until he came for her. She watched as he left, and decided that he was probably going to think about this situation. Sitting next to the window, she looked up at the night sky. It was very beautiful, and once more she saw how polluted the sky was in her time. You could never see the stars like this at her home.

"But did Kail have to dump me here…I mean the Queen basically told me her whole plan…I could help." Running a hand through her hair, she walked over to the bed and laid down on her back. "I told Nii-san that school was dangerous for my health, but no!" After saying that and thinking about it for a second, she sat up suddenly and panicked. "Crap! I haven't contacted him!"

Bringing her hand together, she then opened them and a compact mirror of sorts sat in her hands. "Good thing I didn't leave these in my clothes like last time…Nii-san wasn't very pleased when I asked for another after my other one got put in the washing machine." Opening it, she then punched in his numbers and waited for the line to pick up. The monitor said it would take two hours, and she sighed. Placing it to the side, she looked around the room.

"I guess until it connects, I will have to amuse myself somehow."

Sitting on the floor, she brought this basin of water towards herself. Placing her hands above the water, she closed her eyes in concentration and used her energy to make the water obey her will. After a few moments, she had water coming from the container like a snake. She willed the water to form a ball in her hands, and then made it spin in different directions. She laughed at the resemblance it had to the techniques of one of her favorite manga characters.

'Rasengan wasn't it? Well it is much better than that damn Chidori! I like it but then that douche bag duck butt-head Uchiha had to learn it! Stupid Scarecrow!'

Seeing as she was just getting angry, she let the water fall into the basin. A knock came at the door, and Kagome moved the basin to where it was before. Sitting on the bed, Kagome cleared her throat before beckoning the person in. "Excuse me…I brought your dinner." Looking up Kagome's eyes widened before a blush settled on her face.

One word was in Kagome's head as she looked at the young boy in her room. 'Kawaii!' The boy had tanned skin, and black curly hair that framed his face. His eyes were a dark brown, and he wore a gold necklace, and earrings in her ears. Standing up she walked towards him with a determined look.

When she was in front of her, she saw that he was nervous. Squealing she grabbed the boy in her arms, and hugged him tightly. "You are so Kawaii!" The boy blushed as well, when Kagome placed him down on his feet and smiled gently at him. "What is your name?"

Placing the tray of food on the small table, she then bowed towards her. "My name is Tito, and Lord Kail has ordered me to look after Lady Kagome." Kagome looked at him in surprise, but grabbed his hand softly. "Why are you calling me Lady Kagome?" The boy only smiled happily.

"I think this is the first time that Lord Kail has brought a woman here…I'm very happy about it." Kagome could tell that his words were true, and so only smiled. Tito looked towards Kagome with a hopeful look, "Do you like flowers Lady Kagome?" Nodding Kagome watched as he placed some in a vase, before gesturing towards the food. "Oh yeah! A meal has been prepared!"

Warmness appeared in Kagome's eyes as she watched the boy. He reminded her so much of her Shippo, and Rin. Grabbing one of the flowers from the vase, she smelled its lovely scent contently. If this boy was here to keep her company, then she wouldn't be too alone. Just in case she had to stay here then she at least had a companion.

A beep came from her compact, and she knew that it was down to an hour and thirty minutes. Tito was currently making her bed, and then she turned to Tito curiously. "Tito-chan…can I ask you something?" Tito looked at her curiously as well. "Yes Lady Kagome?"

Walking towards the window, Kagome looked at the stars. "Using Katashiro on people and placing death curses on people by using a human sacrifice…how is that seen in this society?" The boy looked alarmed as he turned fully towards him. "Lady Kagome! That is a crime!" Kagome raised an eyebrow, and her mind wondered to that Queen.

'So she was trying to do something illegal huh?' Sighing she knew that she would most likely get away with it, if no one ever had told the Emperor. Kagome didn't think that the Emperor would believe them without proof, and sighed in frustration. "Powerful priest can do it…but I heard that they usually use snakes for cursing people…I think that if you sacrifice a human you'll be able to target virtuous people and nobility." Kagome turned her gaze towards the boy, and nodded in understanding of the information.

"Thank you Tito-chan."

Smiling he bowed to Kagome, happy to be of some help to her. Looking over at her compact, she then looked at the boy once more. "Would you like to eat this with me?" He looked surprised before shaking his head. "I still have to finish some things, but please call me if you need anything Lady Kagome."

Kagome stood up from her seat, and walked over to him. Bending down she grasped his chin, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You're a sweet kid Tito-chan." The boy blushed before walking out of the room. Kagome waved at him, until he closed the door and she went over to her bed.

Through the castle hallway, Tito was walking with a little pep in his step. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed another servant in the kitchen. The servant in question looked over at him with a smirk when he saw the blush on his face. "What are you blushing for Tito? You have a crush or something?" Tito shook his head quickly, and then looked over to the corner.

"Why are there six water jugs here? I only drew 5 jugs yesterday."

The other servant brought a hand to the back of his head. "Oh a water merchant came by earlier and was boasting about his water being good and sweet…so I bought a jug." Thinking deeply, Kagome's smiling face flashed in his mind. Smiling he then looked at the jug. "Hmmm…well then I'll give it to Lady Kagome in the morning!"

Kagome laid down on her stomach looking into the monitor of her compact. She was finally going to be able to talk with her Nii-san. She knew he was worried and most likely with her family. Leave it up to her to be taken to some strange world. When they finally connected, Kagome could have leapt up in joy.

"Sesshoumaru-Nii!"

The man on the other end looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _**"Where are you? This better not be another way of your trying to prove a point."**_ Kagome blew a raspberry at him, and then turned serious. "No it is not that…I have been summoned to ancient Turkey." The warrior miko watched as her older brother sighed.

"_**Only you could be summoned to another place while going to school."**_

Kagome smiled. "You know you love me!" Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Kagome rested her head against her hand. "I was summoned here by some Queen who wants to use me as a sacrifice to put death curses on some princes so her son would inherit the throne by default." The demon lord looked at her with his usual stoic expression.

"_**Is she serious? Does she know the consequences of using blood like yours?"**_

Kagome sighed. "I know and I told her that my blood won't work…it would most likely backfire right back on her." She then ran a hand through her bangs. "I have a feeling my warnings went in one ear and out the other." Smiling she folded her arms in front of her and rested her chin on them.

"By the way Nii-san! I am getting help from one of the Princes! His name is Kail, and from what I can tell…I wouldn't be surprised if he was Miroku in a previous life."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose at the comment. _**"That is just something we need…another perverted monk." **_Laughing Kagome nodded. "He wasn't that bad, though he like Miroku, seems to know when to get serious." The Daiyoukai of the West sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"_**Just make sure that you are careful, you are the princess of the Western lands…as well as one of the top generals of my army…I will not accept failure in your task to stay alive in that place."**_

Nodding she smiled, "Of course I won't let you down…speaking of that." Sesshoumaru looked at her with a Tell-me-now-or-I-will-end-you look. _**"What is it?" **_Scratching the back of her head sheepishly, she then put her hands together in front of her face. "Do you think you could send me a few things?"

After telling Sesshoumaru the items that she needed, she closed the compact. She had got him to promise he would contact her family and tell them what happened. That took some of the weight from her shoulders, before standing up. Placing her hands on her hips, she decided it was time to explore the place. She was most likely going to be staying there for a while, might as well find out where everything was.

She did feel a chill go down her spine, and looked around with sharp eyes. Someone was thinking about her, and it wasn't in a friendly way. Walking down the hallway, she noticed since she arrived at how big this place was. After all she was too busy watching Kail, and making sure he didn't try to make a move on her. Thanks to her experience with Miroku, she would be very wary in his presence.

Coming to a walkway through a garden Kagome looked around with a smile. "The gardens are very beautiful…I am sure to enjoy my stay now!" Turning to go into the garden, Kagome felt something tighten around her neck. Her eyes widened as she the brought a hand up and grasped the rope. Looking down she saw Tito looking at her with a crazed look holding a knife.

Her eyes looked at him blankly as she took in the boy's different eye color. 'So he is possessed." Closing her eyes, she used her miko powers to find the source. When she found it Kagome's eyes snapped open and she grasped the rope. Pulling herself up slightly the boy missed with getting her with the knife.

'There is some water inside of his body…and it is red…this must be the Queen's doing.'

Smirking Kagome brought a hand up, and her nails glowed a faint blue. "If your trying to kill me then you are going to have to try harder than that!" Cutting the rope swiftly she fell into a crouching position. She didn't notice Kail and his other servants arriving at the scene. Dashing towards the knife-wielding boy, she scowled, as the water seemed to take firmer control of his body.

"Get out of Tito-chan's body you bitch!"

Closing her eyes she went through two hand seals, and then stretched her hand out towards him. Suddenly the water flew from Tito to her outstretched hand. When the boy fell to the ground, Kagome looked at the crimson sphere in her hand. The Queen was trying to make her move even in her new sanctuary huh? Trying to use a child to do her dirty work.

Gritting her teeth, she then unleashed her miko powers making her glow a bright pink. She was going to make that woman pay! When she released her powers she purified the water in her hand, and the blast went straight to the Queen. As she was leaning over the water trying to take back control, she was hit in the chest and sent flying into the wall. Her most faithful servant went to her side.

"My queen are you alright!?"

She only stared at the ceiling in a daze. The last thing she saw as she fell into the darkness was the anger on Kagome's face. She was indeed a worthy sacrifice! She would be the stepping-stone that would help her son become the next emperor! If she was able to, maybe she would preserve the girl, and make her his bride.

With that girl's power under her control, her son's future as a ruler was set.

Yes, she will get the girl soon.

After concealing her powers once more, Kagome fell to her knees. A pair of hands landed on her shoulders, and she looked up to lock gazes with Kail. "Are you okay?" Smiling softly at him she then turned her eyes towards Tito. She missed the faint blush that appeared on Kail's face.

"Please make sure Tito is okay."

With that she also fell to the ground next to the boy, joining him in the land of dreams.

End of Chapter 3!

Ha! I am going on pretty strong with this fanfic! XD I am trying to come up with at least one fic I can finish first! Out of my whole fanfic writing life…I have only finished one story, and I am planning to redo it! I have a habit of doing this…but for this one I am not going to rewrite it. I am perfectly fine with how this is turning out. : 3 I am happy that so many of you are also enjoying it.

I have come up with a system for this story! I will post two chapters every time I update it. I bet you guys are happy huh? Anyway to the plot of this story, to those who have read Red River than I will say this will run along the Canon plot. Though I will change a few things. If you are like me, then you hate Yuri…I am sorry to Yuri fans out there but she is a complete and total fucking moron!

Read the first volume (I think it was that one, and you will see why I say this).

Her whole thought process makes you want to jump into the story, and bitch slap her! I can tell you I was getting ready to find someway to do it. Kail helps her from the Queen at that "sacrifice the girl to Teshub" thing, and the first thing she asks is "Are you friends with the Queen?"

D: Really what the hell! Of course he was a "friend" of the Queen's though the Queen just stated she wanted to kill off the older princes, and make her son "the youngest and 6th prince" the heir to the throne! Seriously he is trying to help the Queen kill him! He wants to die! D:

That isn't even what made me hate her! It was something else that happened to another character! Because they were saving her dumbass! So I say screw Yuri, you will find out what happens to her later on anyway. Here is an Omake dedicated to Yuri the dumbass!

Omake: What really could have happened to Yuri during the Queen's Final attempt to capture her!

She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she was going to have to stay away from water. Walking around the puddles with her date Himuro (whatever his name is…I really don't care.) As they went across the street, hands reached up and grabbed her around the ankles. Screaming out to Himuro making him turn around. His eyes widened as he saw a truck rushing straight towards.

Telling her to look out, she turned around and the last thing she saw was the lights. The Queen pulling her hands back, and looked in the water. She sighed. "I guess I will have to find another much worthier sacrifice." Turning to the god statue that showed her the girl in the first place she glared. The Statue seemed to sweat drop before shrugging.

"_**Not my fault, Tsukiyomi dared me to pick her."**_

The Queen face faulted as well as her servant. "You mean to tell me you picked her because of a bet?" The Statue nodded, and the Queen sighed. "Why must I deal with such imbeciles?"

End of Omake!

Well that made me feel better! On to the next chapter! XD


	4. HoneyPickled Jujubes! Yum!

Red River of Tears

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: This is the fourth chapter of my own Red River/InuYasha crossover! I hope I continue to receive all these compliments! I hope that everyone stays interested in this! Since I am reading the series, and writing at the same time! Ah, the wonders of multi-tasking! Anyway I am sure you are all waiting to read this chapter, so…Let's get ready to rumble. -- Okay there is no physical fighting in this chapter…at least I don't think so. We'll see. Tomorrow is my last day of school! Whoot! Then after a week my family and I will be going to Greece! I will be updating a lot or whenever I get to when my dad isn't paying attention. I banned off the Internet once again people. XD -- this time for accidentally eating a steak…yeah a steak. A small steak, but steak nonetheless.

Summary: After the Queen's third attempt to get Yuri through the water, she decides to find another deemed as worthy. Recently back from the past, Kagome has been trying to get used to living life in the modern times. Training under Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and the others. She is a fully trained warrior, and Miko. While running late to school, she is pulled down a puddle. She appears in the Hittite Empire, and becoming Kail's "concubine" and then the incarnate of "Ishtar". How different will the series turn out now?

Red River of Tears

Chapter 4: Where the Sky and the Red River Meet, Part IV

The sun came over the horizon, and the birds sang their songs. One warrior miko scrunched her nose irritation as she felt the sun shine slightly in her face. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she swatted it away. Reaching out her arms she grabbed onto what she thought was her pillow. But in reality it was one turned on Kail.

The blonde was looking down at the girl and marveling at her body. In order to make sure the Queen wouldn't make an attempt again, he made sure she was with him. That of course would make everyone conclude that she slept with him. Running a hand from her should to her thigh, he wondered how she kept her skin so soft. It was even softer than some princess or noble women he had the pleasure of sleeping with.

Looking at her face, he leaned in and was about to kiss her when he noticed her looking at him. "Yeah, I think you have gotten enough for now Prince Kail." Moving away from him, she used the sheets around them to cover herself up. Looking down at her chest, she noticed the markings along her collarbone were wrapped. Her eyes connected with his, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I guess you saw them?"

He didn't answer and only leaned towards her and grabbed the sheets surrounding her. Pulling them away slightly, he gently kissed the center mark meaning purity. Kagome didn't get enough time to question him before she was pushed down into the mattress. "What the hell!?" A chuckle escaped Kail's lips as he pressed his body against hers.

"I'm sure you know what it means for a man to be with a woman…"

Running a hand from her hip to her inner thigh, he pressed a kiss against the stunned miko's neck. "I don't feel like taking a proper princess yet…having a single concubine should be sufficient." Kagome looked up at the ceiling in shock, one word going rang through her mind.

Concubine.

Snapping out of her daze, she opened her mouth to protest only for Kail to slant his mouth against hers. Feeling his hands roam her body, she tried to fight him off. When Kail slipped his tongue into her mouth, her fighting stopped and she moaned in pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and pressed her body against his. When She felt his hand inch further up her leg, she opened her eyes and pushed him off of her.

Scooting away from him, she glared with piercing blue eyes. The damned pervert! Opening her mouth to cuss out the prince, her words were cut off by a chime noise. Looking towards the window, Kagome turned to Kail with a questioning look. "What is that noise?"

Kail seemed to look nervous, and a sense of foreboding hit Kagome. "That was the signal of the start of Tito's punishment." Blue eyes widened before they narrowed once more. "What!?" Standing up, she grabbed one of the outfits obviously laid out for her.

"I must stop this!"

Getting up from the bed Kail followed Kagome, going through the palace Kagome listen to the chime of bells. Powering her legs with miko powers, she jumped onto the wall and ran into the direction of most of the commotion. Kail called Kikkuri to him, and they got the chariot ready to chase after her. They caught up with her, and saw that she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Looking down at her feet, they noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes and yet her feet were not cut and blistered by the hot desert, as it would be expected.

"Lady Kagome! I will lead you to the place!"

Looking at Kikkuri, she jumped and landed gracefully into the chariot. Turning to look at Kikkuri, the servant noted that her eyes were a dull blue. "Hurry, before we have no more time to save Tito-chan." Nodding he made the horses speed up, and they made it into the square quickly. Not even bothering to wait for the chariot to stop, she jumped out of it and landed on her feet.

There in front of her she saw Tito kneeling down with a rope tied around his neck. Her dull eyes seemed to almost turn black, as she turned her angered gaze on the people around. "Stop this foolish execution at once!" Everyone looked at in awe as she let her commanding side forth. The ones standing on the side of Tito actually bowed.

Tito looked up from the ground, and stared at her in shock.

"Lady Kagome!"

Walking over to him, she went down on her knees and hugged him. "Don't worry I will get you out of here." Tito watched awestruck as she turned and looked towards Kail. "Well Prince Kail say something! Obviously this is all a misunderstanding!" The prince sweat dropped at her as he started, "Kagome…"

She only seemed to get angrier. "He is nothing but a child! Besides he didn't even get a scratch on me!" Kagome would not let a child die because of her! What were these people smoking on!? The two who bowed to her moments ago, sat on their knees before her.

"But Milady, according to the law if a commoner raises a sword against a noble he receives the death penalty…the punishment is different between commoners."

Kagome's eyes were now glowing with rage. _**"Commoners and nobles!?"**_ Looking at them all, she glared. "You are going to condemn a child to death because of social status!?" The Kikkuri went on explaining that if it was against another commoner, then they would either have to pay a fine or do forced labor.

A surprised look appeared on Kagome's face, and her anger seemed forgotten. "Then in that case I shall punish Tito by making him work hard! Let's go Tito-chan!" The man from before looked at her in shock. "But Milady! That's against the law!" Looking at him she raised an eyebrow and got angry once more.

"I don't have a social rank… 'Not here anyway', and if you think I'm so great that Tito has to be punished then listen to me!"

Kail stepped forward and grabbed Kagome's wrists, making her turn to him. The anger and unfairness of this "system" was making tears appear in her eyes. Why are they doing this to a child!? Regardless of what status he was!? "Kagome! You are not allowed to use imperial authority for your personal affairs!"

Her eyes glowed an ominous blue as she looked at them all. Her power was actually becoming almost tangible, that the villagers could see it. Tears fell from her eyes, as she made sure she would make her point. If they dared to kill Tito, she would kill them all! Balling up her fist, the air seemed to pick up around her making her hair wave around her.

"What are you saying!? Doesn't the caste system work so the Noble protect the commoners!? If this isn't a more fit time to use it then when is!?"

Mistaking the shocked looks for fear, she calmed down. Instantly her powers went back into her body. Looking at Kail, who was holding her by her arms. She saw a surprised look on his face, before he nodded. "I see…"

Looking at him with a confused look, Kagome tilted her head a little. What did he see? Looking at Tito he smiled. "Well then let's take Tito home." The others around him look at him in astonishment; he was going to let the boy go.

The ones who tried to explain things to Kagome before looked at him with wide eyes. "Y…Your Highness!?" Practically plastering our favorite warrior miko's body to his, he kissed her forehead tenderly. "It's simple really…my favorite mistress is being a bit unreasonable, isn't she?" Looking up at him, Kagome's right eye twitched in annoyance.

'Mistress? Unreasonable!?'

She glared as he smiled against her forehead. "Well I am not going to oppose her this time." Turning slightly to look at Kikkuri he told him to bring Tito to him. Bowing Kikkuri went over and cut the rope from around Tito's neck. Kagome went over to Tito, and pulled him into her arms letting him cry into her chest.

Tears ran down the boy's face as she tightened his grip in Kagome's clothes. "I…I…" Kagome rubbed his back in a soothing manner, while running a hand through his hair. The gesture used to calm Shippo when he cried. "It's alright…we can just go home now."

Helping him stand up, she slowly walked over to Kail. "I think it is time to go." The two men from before once again looked at them as if they believe what they were seeing. What did they want to execute a child!? Kail saw their expressions, and he looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"I will assume full responsibility, should any problems arise you will find me at my palace."

Seeing as everything was over, she held the shaking Tito in her arms. She was able to save him! That made her very happy, he was the first one to be nice to her in this new land. Though she didn't all by herself. Looking over at Kail, her eyes grew warm.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all!

Besides being perverted he seemed to have a sense of righteous when needed. Sighing she looked at Kail from the corner of her eye, as she stood with Kikkuri. "Now all he needs to be is a priest and bam he is exactly like Miroku!" Kikkuri looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow, he didn't know what Miroku meant. It must mean something good in her land, since it was obviously something about a priest.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Kail is a priest and one of the few that are on par with the Queen."

Looking at him blankly, he saw Kail walking towards them with a sigh. "We should get going, I have a few things to take care of." Her turned to Kagome, and saw the wide-eyed expression she was giving him. "You're a priest?" Nodding he smiled.

"Yes I am."

In that moment, Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell over. Tito and Kail dropped to her side, and saw that she just fainted. A sweat drop formed on Kail's head as he stared down at his weird concubine. "Is it such a bad thing for me to be a priest?" Kagome's eyes opened and she looked up at the sky.

'Oh great I get my very own Miroku in Ancient Turkey.'

She closed her eyes, and fell into a blissful sleep.

Sometime in the afternoon, Kagome woke up and walked around the palace. She was marveling at he designs, and other gardens she had found around her temporary home. She had accepted that she was going to be here for a while, and planned to enjoy it while it lasted. Walking around, she searched for Kail and Tito. Since he had been back, he had been doing his absolute best to please her.

She had told him that him being alive and smiling was enough for her. Walking silently around the hallway, she followed Kail and Tito's distinctive auras. Kagome made it her habit to memorize them, just in case. While Kail's was very strong and the very wind seems to caress it, Tito's was vibrant and restless and was also pretty powerful. He too, she could tell had the promise of becoming a powerful sorcerer if he had the training.

Maybe she could get Kail to find him an instructor?

"I will discuss this later on, cause it seems my sleeping arrangements have been changed." She had woken up in Kail's room, how she knew it was his was the fact the room practically smelled like him. "For a pervert he smells good…like cinnamon rolls…very strange." After she had woken up she had taken a bath, courtesy of some of the servants' wives. The one thing that made her happy was the fact that it was a hot bath.

Though some of the servants seemed to be really surprised when they saw her naked. For some reason, she suspected was her chest size. Her bra did make her seem a size smaller than what she really was, which was why she bought them. While the bra made her seem to be a B she was really a C. Not that having a B-cup stopped the boys from drooling over.

After she got out of the bath, she was given a white silk toga-like dress that was sleeveless and the skirt stopped at mid-thigh. A blue sash was tied around her mid-section, and she was given brown sandals. Arriving at her destination, she opened the two doors to see a balcony overlooking Kail's city. "Oh is that you Kagome?" Nodding Kagome saw a smile appear on his face.

"Perfect timing, I was just about to go and get you."

Walking over towards him slowly, she noticed the little assortment of foods next to him. She came over and smiled at Tito, who placed down a little bowls of bread. "I hope you slept well Lady Kagome!" Nodding she petted his head with a warmer smile. "I did don't worry about it."

When she turned to Kail, she saw a bowl of in front of her face. Grabbing one of them she examined it before tossing it into her mouth. After she was done, she looked at the little treat with stars in her eyes. "What are those!? They're delicious! Sweet and tasty!" Grabbing a few more, she started to gracefully devour them.

Kail continued smiling as he gave her the bowl. "They are aren't they? These are Honey-pickled Jujubes." Grinning she grabbed another before frowning. "If I eat these and do nothing but sit around…I will get fat." She looked over at Kail and saw his expression didn't change a bit.

"That's what they're for."

Kagome's head snapped towards Kail, and she stared at him with wide eyes. "What!?" Kail's amusement rose and he chuckled a little. "I am just kidding you are actually perfect to me, but these will help something else." He leaned towards her and he pressed his hand against her chest.

"While you almost seem like a woman, I'd like your breast to grow to fit this hand at…"

Stopping in mid-speech, Kail squeezed Kagome's chest with wide eyes. Kagome's eye was twitching, and an anger mark was pulsing on her head. "Well this is a surprising development, was it that material covering them the reason they looked smaller?" Bringing up a shaking fist, she glared at Kail with murderous intent. Kail looked at her curiously, "How old are you?"

Bringing her hand down to her side, she gritted her teeth. "I am turning 17 this year!" She knew she was shorter than most girls, which made her look younger but what the hell!? Kail and Tito looked at each other. "I thought she was 14 or 15!"

Tito nodded, as he must've thought the same thing.

Kagome growled and threw the bowl of honey-pickled jujubes at Kail's head. And turned to leave, but changed her mind and caught all the jujubes in the bowl. "Screw the fact you are a pervert! I am not wasting these delicious things on you!" Blowing a raspberry at him, she then turned her head and huffed before walking off. As she was walking down the hallway she then stopped.

"Wasn't I going to ask him something…yeah."

Looking back over her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Where are my clothes?"

End of Chapter 4!

Ha! I told you that I was updating two chapters each time! I am already starting on Chapter 5, so wait for that one. I am also retyping New Type of Hosts! I am planning on typing the whole story and then posting two chapters every week or two days, most likely the latter. Those people who have read the first volume of Red River! Know that someone very important in my opinion isn't getting killed, Yuri isn't in this so don't worry. Well Omakes will be made but you know who cares about that.

I am happy that so many people actually enjoy this story! I am doing this because, one I wanted to do the crossover and I knew that Kagome would have handled things better anyway! XD Yeah I am a Kagome fan, but not a fan girl type. All Kagome crossover writers must like her otherwise, or we wouldn't bother.

I know that a lot of people are half expecting a lemon to happen between Kail and Kagome. I am right with you, but I want to wait for a little longer. Just makes the sexual tension rise over time, and when they finally do it…well that just makes things better. At least in my opinion…(perverted laugh) damn you Jiraiya! TTTT We miss you! We will just have to settle for perverts like Miroku and Kakashi. Anyway, I hope you all read and review! Tell me what you thought.

Yuri lovers…just don't say anything. -- No one really cares. Love you guys though!

Ja ne!


	5. Mustard, Napkins, and Feminine Products!

Red River of Tears

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: This is the fifth chapter of my own Red River/InuYasha crossover! I hope I continue to receive all these compliments! I hope that everyone stays interested in this! There is going to be physical fighting in this chapter! I am almost keeling over from excitement! A minor villain will be introduced in this chapter, he is from canon so don't worry. XD

Also I was in Greece this past week, and had a limited internet source. (Which was how much Euro my mom had to pay to use the internet for an hour…6 Euros and so 30 minutes for me and 30 for my brother? Though it was more like 55 for me and 5 for my brother, because all he does is check his Myspace.) Anyway the trip was nice, but since I am used to the relatively cold weather I was almost passing out from heat exhaustion! There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the ocean was very beautiful.

8/15/08

Whoa, I am being a lazy ass right now! XD It is 2:39 AM, and I am now trying to work on this! XD Besides that, I am going to say that I will try to update faster, but hey school is directly around the corner! And my dad is talking about some plan to make me stop spending so much time on computers. He is also trying to make me play sports, which I say screw that! I will play tennis if I feel like it but I refuse to play basketball or volleyball…practically anything with ball in it. :3…okay maybe softball if they have it.

Well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and rest assured that it is going to end much differently than the manga…for one reason. Instead of that douche bag Yuri, Kagome is the female protagonist of this fic! XD Yeah I pulled a big word out on ya'll!

Red River of Tears

Chapter 5: The Red River and the Blue eyes of Ishtar, Part I

Kagome's right eye twitched, "So why exactly are you in my room?" Kail only smiled at her as he trailed a finger down her leg. Shivering slightly, Kagome swatted his hand away. "Answer the question damn you!" The prince only laughed, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I have a reputation as the greatest playboy in Hattusa, and I still haven't laid a hand on you…" He rested his cheek in his hand and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and he trailed a finger down her leg. "I don't want anyone to know." Her right eye twitched once more, and her aura her darkened with anger. That was the last straw drawing her fist back, she swung her and it slammed the prince right in the kisser!

"BAKA HENTAI!"

Turning onto her side, she scoffed at the prince who was knocked onto the floor. Really why the hell does she always seems to meet perverts? Bringing the soft sheets over her body, she looked over at the wall. "Damn perverted princes and their large egos!" The prince brought a hand to his cheek, and stared at her in surprise.

Walking back over to the bed, he then moved under the covers and wrapped his arms around the miko. She stiffened as she was pulled back into his toned chest and continued to look at the wall. No matter how hot this prince was, he wasn't getting away with what he had done. As Kagome tried to keep her mind off of Kail's obviously desirable body, Kail's eyes narrowed. He knew that the Queen was now trying to find Kagome with that cursed water.

He could sense it. He broke out of his thoughts when Kagome's breathing evened out. Narrowing his eyes, he tightened his hold on the girl in front of him. He wouldn't let the Queen have her!

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was currently having a problem in Kagome's original time period…

"Are these the ones you wanted sir?"

Turning around rigidly to look at the incompetent employee, he narrowed his eyes. "You don't know the meaning of privacy do you?" Looking into piercing gold eyes, the brown-haired -woman froze and began to stutter in fear. "U-Um-m, I-I a-am s-s-sorry!!" Dropping the man's requested product she ran off to the back of the store. Sighing Sesshoumaru bent over and picked up the package.

"The next time I see Imouto I shall get retribution for this embarrassing errand."

Putting the _feminine product _with the rest of his purchases he made his way out of the store. Looking up at the full moon, he sighed once more. Sesshoumaru wondered what exactly was in store for his Imouto in that time frame. He knew that she wouldn't be easy to kill, if she ever came across someone with that goal. The Daiyoukai of the West knew that she as one of his generals, he would expect no less.

"Okay…finally that pervert is asleep!"

Tip toeing through the hallways, Kagome pressed herself against the wall. Looking around the corner, she saw an exit to outside Kail's castle. Running silently across the space towards the door, she didn't expect to see Tito standing there. "Lady Kagome! Prince Kail told you to not try to go after your clothes!" Sighing Kagome brought a hand to her forehead, and then looked at him with a serious expression.

"I thank you Tito-chan for your concern, but I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

The boy looked at her as she then moved past him, and continued on towards the door. "It's not that I am in a rush to go home…it is that I don't want my clothes lying in the hands of some psychotic water-enchanting Queen." She then looked back at him with a small smile. "For all I know, she may have some kind of creepy servant who has been trying it on!" Grimacing she moved to walk completely out the door, when Tito stopped her.

"Fine…I get it."

He looked up from the ground, and his eyes connected with Kagome's filled with determination. "Then I'm going too." Kagome smiled softly at him before walking towards him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she closed her eyes and chanted a spell for a few moments. When she pulled back, Tito's hand came up to his neck and felt a necklace.

The miko only winked. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, I don't know why…but this necklace will send you back here to safety if something is endangering your life." Tito touched the pendant of the necklace, and thanked her with a bright smile. Kagome turned and went in the direction, she felt the Queen's presence the strongest. Tito looked at Kagome's back with admiration and determination.

He would help his Lady with all he had!

Running across the dessert at night was actually pretty thrilling to Kagome. The feel of the ground against her bare feet didn't hurt at all, and actually reminded her of her time in the Feudal Era. She actually missed that feeling, and this was exactly what she needed. Though she wasn't going at her normal pace, after all she had Tito coming with her. The boy in question was actually keeping up with her pretty well, and she was a bit surprised.

The Queen's castle was coming into view, and Kagome slowed to a stop signaling Tito to stop as well. "Okay here it goes…here is the plan straight and simple." Pointing toward the castle she looked at him straight in the eye. "We go in, find my clothes, if there are some guards knock them out, and then leave back to the pervert's castle." Tito looked at her in confusion, "Lady Kagome…Lord Kail is a pervert?"

Grasping his shoulders, she nodded her head with a completely serious expression. "Don't ever start acting like him…I will beat the pervertedness out of you myself." The servant boy gulped while nodding as she grabbed his hand, and led him to one of the castle walls. Bringing two fingers up, her miko powers made a pinkish light surround the tips. "We are going to have to climb up the wall, because it is too high for me to jump over with you with me."

Tito watched in awe as his lady lashed out her arm, and a whip of light connected to the top of the towering wall. Kagome gestured for Tito to wrap his arms tightly around her waist, and they shot up the wall all the way to the top. "Wow! Milady! How did you do that!?" Bringing a finger to her lips, she smiled secretively. "It's a s-e-c-r-e-t!"

Looking down, she tightened her hold on Tito and jumped down. Cushioning their fall, standing up the two looked around. Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome tsked. "The fact that there are no guards patrolling pretty much tells me that this woman is either arrogant…or that this could be some kind of trap." The servant boy looked at Kagome with an alarmed expression.

"Shouldn't we go back since this could be a trap?"

Kagome smirked, "Of course not…now why would we do something like that?" Walking forward, the miko-warrior turned "concubine" snorted. "We are going to go in there and mess up this little trap and get my clothes back, and then I am going to go to bed." Sweat dropping at the determined fire in his lady's eyes, he couldn't help but tense up. If it came down to it he will sacrifice his self for his lady.

Kagome stomped her foot and clenched her fist, before grinning widely.

"Besides, there isn't a snowflake's chance in hell that something bad is going to happen!"

Leading the way, Kagome closed her eyes and searched for her uniform. Since it was hers, it had a bit of her aura clinging to it so she should be able to pinpoint its location. Finally after a few moments, she found it. Smirking she turned to Tito. "I found it! Let's go but be careful Tito-chan." Nodding in understanding, they two quickly went in the direction of the uniform while keeping a look out for any guards.

Coming into the room, Kagome saw her uniform and grinned in triumph. Tito seeing her gaze on the strange garment in the center of stands concluded this was what she came here for. "I will go get it for you milady!" Running into the room he went to get the clothes, and Kagome walked into the room casually with one hand on her hip. "Now this was all too easy…something isn't right here."

As soon as she said this, the door to the room slammed shut and there stood this mammoth man. "Heh what beautiful skin…I will enjoy my task even more now." Staring at him with a blank look, Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead. "It's just turning out to be one of those nights."

End of Chapter 5!

Ha! I am done with Chapter 5! I am working on Chapter 6 right now, and then I am going to be working on Chapter 7 and 8! XD I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and will leave nice reviews. Not that I am saying I wont update unless you review, I am saying I would like to hear your opinion. :3

Well until next time…

Ja ne!

Now here are some Omakes for the Soul!

_**Omake # 1: A Snowflake's Chance in Hell!**_

_**Somewhere in hell**_

One tiny snowflake descended down towards the ground of hell, but didn't have a chance before it was destroyed by a blast of fire.

Lucifer the Prince of Darkness snorted. "OH HELL NO! Ain't going to have that shit happening again! Last time these bastards were making snow angels in my yard! SNOW _**ANGELS!**_" Hearing the disappointed noises from the imps and other unholy things, Lucifer gave them all the glare of death.

"BACK TO TORTURING! BRING THAT YURI GIRL IN HERE! IT'S PINEAPPLE TIME!"

(If you have seen Little Nicky, then you know exactly what I am talking about…yes I know I am evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)

_**Omake # 2: Never Gonna Know About It For The Greater Good**_

Cushioning their fall, standing up the two looked around. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she pushed Tito back a little in the shadows. Making a shushing motion towards Tito she made an illusion around herself to look like one of the Goddesses she seen in the pictures on walls in Kain's castle. Walking up seductively behind the guard, she tapped his shoulder making him turn around. The guard's eyes widened and he gaped at her.

"Ishtar!"

Smiling coyly, Kagome nodded. "I have come here because I have something special to say to you." The guards eyes widened even more before, he looked around. "The guys won't believe this is happening!" Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she leaned towards his ear and scowled.

"That's because their never gonna know about it bitch."

He looked confused before Kagome twisted his neck, and gently laid him down while shushing him. Tito walked up and looked at the man in shock. "Milady you killed him!" Looking at Tito with a grim face, she nodded. "It was for the greater good Tito…It was for the greater good."

(The first part came from a scene in Dave Chapelle with Wayne Brady, while the second one was an idea from Harry Potter and Dumbledore's thing about the Greater Good. Manipulative Bastard. XD)


	6. Oh Shit! Dattebayoooooooo!

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: This is the sixth chapter Red River of Tears! TTTT I am sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I just hope that you all forgive me! XD Well a new year has started for me, and it has already been about what...three weeks or so since school started. I have AP classes and other such things and also I have to get ready for the Tech Fair! Flash time! Last year, the Anime Club went there and we did this catapult thing. We failed so badly that we didn't even go back when they wanted to test ours against someone else's. XD My friend and I just turned our heads, and watched the bridges in this box break.

9/23/08

Ha! I have now finished this chapter, and I had just gotten my hair cut short! SHORT! TTTT Well at least it is cute…XD What is funny is my Yorkshire terrier got his fur cut! So my dog and I both have haircuts.

Anyway here is the sixth chapter, and after I am done with it I am going to be working on Chapter 7 and 8. So watch out for those, and also I want to inform you that I shall be working on two stories with Bishi-chan (Bishounen'sFoxyMiko)

Red River of Tears

Chapter 6: The Red River and the Blue eyes of Ishtar, Part II

"Lady Kagome!"

Ignoring Tito for the moment, Kagome stared at the man who was currently sizing her up like a piece of meat. Well maybe she was, from the hungry gleam in his eyes. And this hunger was not the normal I-Think-You-Are-Hot kind of meat, but the I-Wonder-If-You-Taste-Like-Chicken-Or-Beef kind of meat. Looking at Tito from the corner of her eye, and then back at this humongous man, the warrior miko sighed. "Tito make sure you stay over there with my clothes while I keep this guy occupied."

The boy looked like he wanted to protest, but stopped once he saw and felt the sharpness of her gaze. Nodding obediently, he held onto the clothes with a death grip. If doing just this would make his Lady happy, then he would make sure that he kept the clothes safe. Seeing that Tito understood her words, she turned back to the large man. Popping the bones in her neck, and fists Kagome sighed.

"So let me guess…you are a minion of the Queen neh?"

The man looked confused before a surprised look appeared on his face. "How did you know something like that little girl?" Staring at him incredulously, Kagome shook her head. "Seriously could it be anymore obvious, first of all you seem to be good for nothing but fighting and killing…plus you are in the Queen's castle and a minion of hers…" Narrowing her eyes, she pointed a finger at him.

"If you were a thief I don't think you would've stepped a foot in here without being skewered by the bitch's water." The clanking of rings was heard and Kagome turned to see the Queen, and one of her servants. "Like I thought you are very intelligent…just what my son needs in a Queen." Blue eyes widened in surprise before she blankly stared at the woman. "Queen?"

Nodding with a small evil smile, a dark look formed on the woman's face.

"You are exactly what my son needs in a queen…you are both powerful, and seem to be very well educated." Looking over at Tito, Kagome also saw the shocked expression on his face. "What exactly makes you think that I will become your son's Queen?" A smug smirk slithered onto the Queen's face. "You were destined to become his wife after I saw your control over water…that may one day be on par with mine…My son needs a wife that will be able to take over my position."

Sighing Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead, and glanced at Tito.

"Now I am really reconsidering the whole idea of coming here…where is that perverted Prince when you need him?"

Meanwhile in Kail's Palace…

"THAT IMPUDENT BITCH!"

Bringing his robe over his shoulders, Kail ignored the servants who were apologizing for their incompetence. That is when they noticed something, "Your Highness! Tito is also missing!" Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fist and cursed. "That little brat…after I fell asleep she snuck out and even took Tito with her!" Kikkuri chuckled inwardly as the prince continued with his rant.

"Now I won't be able to visit all my lovely princesses! Why the hell do I even bother watching over her?!" Now not be able to help himself Kikkuri chuckled. "Lord Kail, to me you seem to enjoy being with Lady Kagome more than you ever had with any of those other princesses." Kail's eyes widened and a blushed formed on his face.

"WHAT!? ME!?"

Taking a second he thought about it before shaking his head. "Don't say such things Kikkuri! There is no way that I enjoy myself around her! Gather the Troops Kikkuri!" Nodding in understanding, Kail turned around and reminded him that she most likely went to the Queen's Palace. (1) "Hurry we have to bring her back before she is captured." Bowing his servants all went about their duties.

"YES SIR!"

Okay back to Kagome and Tito-Chan…

"Such Ivory skin you have…it is the first time I have seen such a color…"

Backing away a little Kagome's right eye twitched. "Okay why are you looking at me as if I am some kind of rare specimen?" Looking confused at her words, Kagome sighed once more. "Never mind obviously you are too much of an idiot to understand what I am saying." After a few minutes that gigantic man obviously understood that she said something insulting from her tone, and growled.

He took a step forward, and the warrior miko smirked. "Ooh…did I hit a nerve?" The only thing stopping the man was the sound of the Queen's staff hitting the floor. "Stop! She is not yours to prey upon." Narrowing her eyes on the woman in the cloak, the miko ignored the murderous look the "moron" sent her.

'He obviously must be one if he is associated with this woman…'

"Now Kagome…all I need you to do is stand still so we can carefully have some blood flow from your neck…we can't have you dying for you are to be my son's bride and the new Queen of this kingdom."

The large man looked angry and snarled.

'I want girl's skin…' (2)

Tito tensed and reached down behind his back, while carefully waiting for the right moment. Kagome being distracted by Tito's movements didn't see when the man grabbed her and suddenly held her up by her hands and feet. "What!?" She could hear chuckling from the monstrous man, who smirked. "Who is the…i…di…ot…now?"

Disregarding the man, she looked around for Tito and noticed that he was some steps behind him. How no one noticed him, she would never know but obviously he had a plan. "O Water God of Mine! Now Receive This Girl's Blood!" The Idiot brought up a huge dagger, and stared at her with a hungry look in his eyes and drool dribbling down his chin. Lifting an eyebrow she just looked at him.

'Seriously what the hell is up with this guy? Does he get off on this sort of thing?' (3)

Staring over at the wall, she wondered what exactly would have happened if someone else was in this situation. 'Probably be crying and wishing to see some other people though it was impossible now that they had got their selves in this situation by being stupid.' (4) Snapping out of her thoughts she looked over at the Queen. "My God! Grant my hearts desire in return for this blood!" Looking at the man with stern eyes, she then swung the staff making the rings clang against each other.

"MAKE THIS GIRL'S BLOOD FALL!"

The man nodded, and eagerly came towards her neck with the dagger making her sweat drop. Shouldn't she be panicking right about now? Where the hell was Tito!?

After that as if the god's answered her question, Tito jumped up and stabbed a knife into the man's shoulder. The man, the Queen, and the servant stared at the boy in shock. Sighing in relief, Kagome did a flip and kicked the man in the back of the head making him smash into the water basin. "MY WATER BASIN!" Landing in a crouching position Kagome turned to Tito with a grin.

"Good job Tito-chan…now I think is a good time to run!"

The Queen snarled and turned to the idiot under the water basin. "Hurry! I can't control the water without my basin! Catch her!" Seeing the gigantic man coming straight towards her and Tito, her eyes widened. "Oh Shit!" (5) Grabbing Tito, who had gathered her clothes she started running.

"Dattebayo!"(5)

Tito was thrown over Kagome's shoulder like a sack a potatoes. If he had been standing on his own two feet, he would have face faulted at his lady's random comment.

Gritting her teeth the Queen glared at the back of that Neanderthal's head. 'If he hurts her in anyway that could endanger her life and ruin my plans…I will have him killed myself!'

Running through the palace, Kagome looked side to side trying to find a place to hide. "Lady Kagome! That man is Zuwa the leader of the Kaska Tribe!" Obviously since she didn't seem concerned, Tito remembered that she didn't really know anything about the tribes. "This man Zuwa is a very sadistic person milady! He collects the skins of humans he has killed and makes his clothes with them!" Cursing Kagome smacked her forehead with a hand.

"I knew something was weird about that guy!"

Speeding up her pace, she made it to the area they had entered from. Setting Tito down on his feet she made sure that he had all of her uniform, she turned back to see the man coming from the hallway. "Dammit! He's close!" Looking around, she knew that she didn't bring her swords and so couldn't really protect Tito and herself without revealing some of her other skills so soon…one she hasn't even fully mastered yet.

"Tito! I need you to go get Prince Kail!"

The servant boy looked shocked at her request, and started to protest when she silenced him with a kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry about me! The quicker you get that pervert here the less time it will take for me to possibly have to get out of here myself." Closing her eyes, she murmured a short spell and the necklace around Tito's neck glowed and the pendant lifted up. Tito understanding after a while reaching a hand towards his neck. Smiling he handed his golden chocker towards Kagome.

"Here Lady Kagome! You have to promise to come back to return that!"

Nodding with a smile, Kagome put the bracelet on her wrist and turned her back as the boy disappeared in a flash of light.

"Though I would have loved to get that little brat back for stabbing me, I will have your skin for a prize regardless of what that Queen wants."

Narrowing her eyes on the huge man, she then cracked her knuckles. "Well I am not going to go down that easy…I think I am going to test out this technique that I saw on a show once." Ignoring the confused look on his face at the word "Show", she spread her feet apart. Smirking she clenched a fist letting a faint blue outline her fist, and brought it to the ground causing a slight chasm in the ground showing the water under the ground. Zuwa looked at Kagome in astonishment as her smirk widened.

"Say hello to my Gouwan (6)!"

Kail rode towards the Queen's palace quickly. He gritted his teeth as his worry for Kagome's safety was starting to get to him. Maybe Kikkuri was right…no! He just didn't want to die a horrible death. He was shaken out of his thoughts when a flash of light appeared in front of them, making the horses skid to a stop with frightened neighs.

After the light disappeared they opened their eyes to see a surprised yet relieved Tito. "Tito?" Nodding the boy ran to the side of Kail's chariot, and then bowed lowly to the ground. "Prince Kail! You have to save Lady Kagome! She is fighting with Zuwa!" Shock rang throughout the small army.

That fragile looking girl was fighting against that monster!?

Nodding Kail motioned for Tito to get on the carriage, and the boy did so without question. Starting off once more but in a much more hurried fashion, Kail gripped the reins for his horses tightly. 'You had better be fine when I get there!' Tito's eyes were determined and yet scared for his Lady. Was she okay?

Turning to look at Kail, he saw the determined look on his face and nodded.

Yes she was going to be just fine.

Prince Kail was going to save her.

End of Chapter 6!

Yay! I have finished the Sixth chapter! I bet a lot of you are happy, though this chapter was shorter than the others…I will make up for it with the next chapter! Obviously I am trying to foreshadow some things with the Chapter titles if anyone who isn't far in Red River can tell. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this fanfic, and tell me what you think! Flamers can take your flames somewhere else!

(1)** Duh!** Where do you think she went?

(2) And we wonder why she called him an idiot?

(3) I am pretty sure he does…

(4) My thoughts on Yuri…if she really cared that much then she would have thought about her actions before doing it…especially when you are told specifically not to go somewhere!

(5) I always say this when I am running away from someone or an awkward situation.

(6) Gouwan: Strong Arm; a Taijutsu move that is used by Tsunade and Sakura in Naruto. Their "Monstrous Strength".


	7. LOLOLOLWTFTawanana!

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: This is the seventh chapter Red River of Tears! I am sure that you are all wondering why I have taken so long to update…well you should know that I have moved back to the states! XD Anyway here is the next chapter, and now that I now own Volumes 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 of Red River. I shall be trying to update this even quicker. Not to mention that I have read all of Red River online and I have to say that Yuuri redeemed herself in my eyes in the manga. She is actually pretty awesome, but I still bash how she was in the beginning. Yay, Tito didn't die!

Here is Chapter 7!

Red River of Tears

Chapter 7: The Red River and the Blue eyes of Ishtar, Part III

Walking away from the castle, Kagome winced as she brought a hand to her shoulder. Blood poured from the wound, and she cursed under her breath. "Sesshou-nii would kick my ass if he saw me wounded like this right now…" Bringing forth a little of her power, she wrapped the wound with a strip of the cloth of her outfit. Tying it tightly to stop the bleeding, she then continued on her way.

Hopefully she didn't pass out in the middle of this place because of heat exhaustion.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she continued on her way in a struggling pace. The heat from the sun, her bleeding wound, and her exhaustion from her fight with Zuwa only a few moments before was making her sway. Slowly she fell into the darkness, as she her world tilted and she fell to the ground. "Man I'm going to kill that bastard the next time I see him." Closing her eyes she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The sound of feet and horses came up from behind her as well as a shout of her name. Panic was filtered into the voice when she didn't answer back. Kail and Tito jumped from the chariot, and came to her side. "(Lady) Kagome!" Picking Kagome up gently, Kail brought her to his chest. Kagome's head rested against Kail's chest with a smile.

Kail and the others waited for Kagome to wake up, and were disappointed that she hadn't woken up. A week had gone by, and the warrior miko finally woke up with a yawn. Stretching her arms over her head, she opened one eye to look around the room. A gasp came from her right and she saw Tito sitting with Kail next to the door. "(Lady) Kagome!"

The miko didn't even get a chance to blink before she was pulled into Kail's arms.

"Huh? What's going on?"

After a few moments, Kail finally let her go and looked at her with happiness. Tito stepped forward with a happy expression, and yet it was tinted with worry. "You have been sleeping for a week since we found you halfway in coming back…we thought you would never wake up." Looking down at her lap, she was lost in thought. So she did pass out while she was coming here…man she must've been low on energy.

Something then popped into her mind making her gasp. Snapping her head over to Tito, sadness overtook her features. "Tito-chan…I had lost something while I was fighting with Zuwa…" Kail's eyes widened in shock as he then stood up. "YOU FOUGHT WITH ZUWA?!" Nodding blue eyes looked over towards the servant boy.

"While I was fighting him, I noticed that I was low on energy and the sun was about to rise…I had to get out of there and decided that I was going to jump over the wall again." Looking down at her wrist where she had Tito's golden chocker, the boy saw that it was missing. "I'm sorry Tito-chan…" Tito shook his head and smiled at the young woman in front of him. She almost died, and she was worried about losing the accessory. He was going to say he wasn't saddened by not having it, he would rather lose it and have his Lady alive than her dying.

"It's alright…I am sure that my sisters would understand…besides at least you are alive Lady Kagome!"

Smiling gratefully at the little boy, she promised him mentally that she would get the boy's possession back. What she didn't expect was for Kail to once again bring her into his arms. "What the hell do you think you are doing pervert?!" He didn't answer her and only buried his face into her chest, slowly taking in her scent and savoring it. She wasn't dead!

She was here with him alive.

"I'm glad that you're safe."

Looking at him in surprise, the anger softened in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I had to get my clothes…not that I am rushing to go home…I just didn't want some crazy person trying on my clothes." Looking over at the door to the room, she saw a tall man who had his hair in a high braid that fell all the way to his knees. He wore an outfit that reminded Kagome very much of Miroku's robes, except it was one whole piece. Over his shoulder and around his chest was a separate fabric.

"So you are Lord Kail's concubine?"

Sitting up straight she set her face in a stoic mask. Unknowingly giving the impression of the noble class, "My name is Kagome Higurashi." He stood there silently before turning towards Kail. "Prince Kail, you have been summoned by the Emperor." Kail looked towards the man with questioning look.

"What was the summons from the Emperor for Ilbani?"

Bowing, Ilbani had a grim look on his face. "The Kashga Clan has attacked Arinna."

Going through her katas, Kagome breathed in deeply while she slipped in one form to the other. Ignoring the stunned looks she was receiving from everyone (excluding Kail and Tito) she continued practicing. Sheathing her swords and setting them on the floor, she got into a stance. Kicking through the air and throwing swift punches, she came to a stop before breathing deeply again. Walking over towards the side, she was handed a towel and she wiped her exposed neck from sweat.

"So we are going to be leaving for this place?"

Kail nodded, "We are going to have the army assembled and then report to the Emperor before leaving." Gathering her stuff, Kagome walked over in front of Kail and kneeled. "Well to thank you for looking after me so far, I offer my skills on the battlefield." Gasps were heard and Ilbani's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you have any experience on the battlefield?"

Standing up Kagome straightened up and looked at them all with a serious expression. "I am not one to brag but I have plenty of experience…not only am I the little sister of Lord Sesshoumaru, which makes me the princess of the Western Lands of Japan…" An unreadable gleam flashed through the civil servants eyes before she continued at her words. "I am also one of the top three generals of the Crescent kingdom's imperial army." Bringing up a sword she pulled the blade halfway out.

"I am sure that I possess more than enough experience on the battlefield."

Tito walked forward and grabbed Kagome's hand as she put away her swords. "Come Lady Kagome, Lord Kail wants me to help you get ready to meet the Emperor." Smiling warmly, the princess of the Western Lands allowed the boy to pull her into the building. Ilbani turned back to Kail and a smirk spread across his face. "Well done Prince Kail, if she possesses the traits that you want in wife then you could take her as your wife without any problems."

A surprised expression appeared on Kail's face before he nodded. "I want to see her skills myself…though I would rather she sit out the first day." The stone-faced man bowed once more. "Everything shall be perfect if she proves to be a skilled warrior…if it turns out to be such then I am sure that I if you decide to take her as your wife then you would be able to."

As he walked away, he never noticed the realization flash across the blonde prince's face.

"I could take her as my official wife."

Sitting in her room, the Queen laughed diabolically. "With Kail having to go and fight the Kashga clan, I will have time to convince the girl to come to my side." Her most faithful servant poured her a glass of wine, and chuckled along with her. "I agree with your choice, though there is a good chance that Kail will take the girl with him." A contemplative look crossed her face.

"If that was the case I could try to get the girl back here, while I have Kail killed by Zuwa on the battlefield."

A dark light shined in the Tawanana's eyes as she gazed into the wine.

"Whatever it takes my son shall become Emperor, and that girl and she will become my son's wife."

Sneezing Kagome wiped her nose delicately. "Some psycho must be talking about me." Lifting a leg into the air, Kagome sighed in contentment. "Well at least the Turkish had hot baths…in Japan you have to find hot springs." Running fingers through her hair, she dunked herself under the water before lifting herself out.

Grabbing a towel, she made her way to her and Kail's room. Yeah, she finally accepted that she was going to have to share a room with Kail. Not that she was opposed to the idea, after all the prince was hot as hell. "At least I get some eye candy out of the whole thing…though I am sure that he is only trying to keep the Queen from getting her hands on me." Drying her face, she looked over at the bed and saw a dress already there.

Looking at it, she decided that she would wear it during the evening they were in Arinna. "This isn't garb for the battlefield." Going over to her bag, she received from Sesshoumaru she pulled out the outfit she usually wore in battle. Pulling on the dark blue sleeveless haori, she tightened the black obi and made a bow in the back. She slipped into black spandex shorts that reached mid thigh, and then put on knee-high boot-sandals.

Strapping her sword onto her back, she grabbed her kanzashi and wrapped her hair into a high ponytail with practiced ease. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she slipped on holsters for daggers and other small blades. There was a knock on the door, and she beckoned the person in. Opening the door, Kagome saw that Ilbani was standing there. "It is time that we left."

Nodding she grabbed slipped her hand up to the hilt of the blade on her back. Seeing as it was secure, she brought her hand back to her side and followed the man towards Kail. "Lord Ilbani, earlier when you asked if I was Prince Kail's concubine…you seemed opposed to it…why is that?" His brown eyes looked at her from the corner of his eyes, but he continued. "I was disapproving because his highness always said that he wouldn't have any concubines…I had supported this."

A surprise look passed over Kagome's face.

That pervert vowed to never take any concubines, something that Miroku would have killed for…that was until he met Sango…

"He has always said that he would have strict demands of his wife…that she would have to be capable of leading people…she must have self-caution, self control, and many other things…he vowed that he wouldn't take any concubines and only love his one wife."

Respect as well as (surprisingly) hurt grew in her heart. What he asked was very wise, and from the qualities that he wants in his wife it was clear that he would become a wonderful emperor. The hurt was something that she didn't expect. After all she knew that there really was nothing between, and so she didn't know why the thought of this just him looking after her for his own interest. Shaking her head, she banished the thoughts for late inspection later.

"Since you seem to be staying a while than you should know that his highness Kail is very important to the succession of the Imperial line." Thinking about his words, the miko deduced that Kail was most likely a front runner in the line to become the Emperor. "So Prince Kail must be a favorite in the line to become Emperor?" Ilbani for a brief second had a pleased expression, before it was gone and he nodded. 'She is smart.'

"The current crown prince, his highness Arnuwanda has a frail body…even though he has a princess and five concubines, he has no children…he most likely cannot hope for any." The two stopped and the Crescent moon princess was listened with rapt attention. "The second prince, his highness Telepinu, cannot take the throne because his mother is of low standing." Realization appeared on her face, and she brought a hand to her chin. "So with the first prince being unable to have children and the second not being qualified because of his mother's status…Kail must be the most obvious choice of being crown prince…and so by default being crowned Emperor."

Locking eyes with Ilbani, Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "It seems that Kail is destined to become the Emperor…though it seems that someone doesn't share that sentiment." A smirk appeared on his face. "Excellent reasoning, you are correct Queen Nakia doesn't agree with that…the reason for this is because whoever becomes the Emperor's wife becomes the Tawanana." Laughter suddenly left Kagome's lips as she wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"Now I can see what has that Queen scheming, she doesn't want to lose her position of power."

After her giggles died down, she straightened up and then grinned. "Come on, we shouldn't keep Kail waiting…besides I am just itching to get onto the battlefield."

End of Chapter 7

Here I am finally done with it, I bet you all are happy huh? Anyway I am working on Chapter 8, and it should be done with this too tonight. I hope that you all wait until a little later, as I try to update some other things as well. I am also probably going to be posting new stories too.


	8. Everybody Hates Kagome! Part I

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: This is the eighth chapter Red River of Tears! I am sure that you are all surprised that I am actually updating something. For that I am ashamed! TT__TT I will try extra hard to update more often, especially with this time out of school! I am really trying to update and so I hope that you can all wait patiently. Anyway here is the newest chapter of Red River of Tears!

Red River of Tears

Chapter 8: The Red River and the Blue eyes of Ishtar, Part IV

Meanwhile in Arinna

"WHAT OUR BROTHER WAS KILLED!?!"

Nodding the cloaked figure smirked under his hood. These people were so easy to manipulate, why they always fell so easily for everything was a mystery to him. "Yes, he was killed due to the actions of Prince Kail's concubine." The three girls looked at him with anger, as they clenched their fists. "Who is she!?"

Bowing slightly, he smirked once more.

"Her name is Kagome."

The eldest one with brown hair that reached her mid-back and the two blonde twins scowled. Their younger brother was dead, all because of some damned concubine! "Damn that Kagome, we will never forgive her!"

Kagome sneezed and wiped her nose again, she was starting to do that a lot lately. Standing next to Ilbani she watched as Kail looked out over the army. The miko had to whistle in appreciation, they had pretty powerful forces. With the right strategy, they should be able to take the enemy efficiently. "Our Supreme God Teshub, grant us victory!"

Kail raised his hand in the air, and all the soldiers yelled their agreement. The blonde noble bowed in front of his father who raised his staff, and pointed it towards him. "Kail Mursili, as my representative I confer to you full authority…lead the troops and free Arinna swiftly!" Walking down the stairs, Kail then stepped into his chariot that Kikkuri stood as well. Not moving from her position, she looked towards the Queen and saw that she was staring at the blonde with ill-intent.

The warrior miko crossed her arms. 'It will prove to be amusing when I mess up her scheme.'

Looking down at Kail from the high wall, she wondered which chariot she was going to ride in. "Kagome!" Glancing at Kail, she watched as he reached a hand out towards her. "Are you ready…to go to the battlefield?" Her eyes widened for a second before a smiled formed on the prince's face.

"If you are by my side then I can definitely protect you!"

An unreadable emotion was in his eyes, "If you trust me then come with me Kagome!" A small smile appeared on Kagome's face, and she couldn't help the fact that her heart sped up at his words. Ignoring the shocked looks from the Emperor and other high ranking officials watching, she jumped off the platform. The scene almost seemed to happen in slow motion as Kagome fell down into Kail's arms. Finally reaching him, she reached her arms around Kail's shoulders while he had one hand on her back and the other on her bare thigh.

The Emperor who came out of his shock stood up. "Kail, you would bring a woman into battle!?" Smirking Kail looked at his father before lifting Kagome up by her waist to place her shapely form on his shoulder. "Alright everyone listen up!" Everyone kept their eyes on Kail as he began.

"This is the girl that has recently appeared from the spring…she appeared from the spring on the day that Ishtar was shining, as you know Ishtar is the Goddess of War."

Blue eyes widened as she saw the looks that were appearing on everyone's faces. 'He couldn't be insinuating that I am…' Interrupting her thoughts, Kail lifted her up into the air with one hand, making her squeak softly in surprise. "ISHTAR HAS SENT THIS GIRL FOR OUR SAKE! AS LONG AS THIS GIRL IS WITH US, THE HITTITES ARE PROMISED VICTORY!!" Cheers rang through the space as the soldiers lifted their weapons.

Sweat drops appeared on several people's faces the Emperor shook his head and sighed. Nakia's eyes narrowed as she thought of how this would affect the situation, and Ilbani smirked. 'He just smooth talked them into believing that.'

Kagome was then gently brought down to her feet, and she softly punched him. "You know that was really unnecessary…now you will most likely have everyone I am the avatar of Ishtar by nightfall." Chuckling softly, he placed a kiss on her forehead noticing the slight blush. "Well if they do start believing it, I guess that you shall have an important role to fulfill." Scoffing, Kagome then looked around and noticed that Tito wasn't there.

"Eh…is Tito-chan not coming?"

Shaking his head, Kail looked her in the eyes. "No, Tito decided that he was going to stay here and help out with things at my palace…though I thought he would like to visit his sisters." The miko warrior's eyes widened slightly. "So he does have family then?" Nodding Kail turned his head in the direction the army started to move in.

"Tito's siblings live in Arinna."

A smile stretched across Kagome's face, and she reached her hands towards the sky in excitement. "If his sisters are anything like Tito-chan, then I am sure that I am going to like them." Smiling warmly at the young woman, he looked towards Kikkuri amusedly. "I am sure that you will like them."

Sesshoumaru sat in his office typing his next report. It seemed that another company wanted to merge with his. The name of it was very interesting. "Anatolia Corp?" There was a beep at the side where all new messages were filed.

Glancing over at it with emotionless golden orange eyes, he clicked it. A screen popped up and two mismatched eyes of brown and gold connected with his. "Hello Taisho-san, my partners and I would like to meet with you soon." A secretive grin spread across the man's handsome deeply tanned face that was framed with golden hair. "One in particular would like to meet you after all this time."

His eyes widened as another screen popped up, and a small warm smile spread across her lovely features. "Hello Sesshoumaru."

As the chariot raced on Kagome was amazed by the landscape. Sighing she ran a hand through her bangs. She should've paid more attention in class when they talked about Turkish history. Since she was wrapped up in the whole Feudal Japan deal, she really wasn't in the mood to wonder about who did this or that in Turkey. Again, what would having knowledge about Turkey help her fight demons?

As they came over a hill a gasp escaped her lips. "The Red River!" Kail and Kikkuri looked at her in confusion before Kail chuckled. "That's the Halys River…the surrounding soil gives it a constant red color." Looking up at Kail who was standing directly behind her, she waited for him to elaborate.

"Long ago, we Hittites used to live in the bed of that river…now our empire's territory is always spreading to distant lands…but the bend of the Halys River is still our home land."

A look of wonder spread across Kagome's face. "So this is your homeland…"

As they continued Kagome had a question. "I don't like asking this, but are Tito's sister's _safe_?" Kikkuri chuckled and Kagome looked at him with a questioning look. "You don't have to worry those three Hatti sisters are famous in Arinna…" A question mark appeared on top of her head.

"Tito comes from the Hatti tribe; the oldest Tribe in Anatolia…his father is the leader of the tribe…when his sister's take up arms they can hold their own against any guys anywhere." Excitement coursed through her body and she lightly hopped from one foot to another. "Are you serious? At least I know I am not the only female who gets down and dirty!" Punching her left palm with her fist, she grinned widely. "I would love to spar with them!"

A fond look overcame Kail as he watched his concubine talk about all different moves she would like to try out. She really was one of a kind. Looking over at Kikkuri, he saw that he agreed with her. "Hey look that must be Arinna neh!?" Clapping her hands together, she leaned forward in the chariot.

Kail, who was standing directly behind her, groaned as she pressed back into him unknowingly. 'If she was any other woman I would take her right here regardless of where we are.' Tightening his grip on the sides of the chariot, he watched the dark-haired beauty converse with Kikkuri. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her. No one else has ever awakened these feelings.

"_If she possesses the traits that you want in wife then you could take her as your wife without any problems."_

Kagome turned around and grinned widely. "I guess the time we fight is soon huh?"

Nodding he then watched as she looked back towards the city, and the wind blew her bangs away from her face. "Alright, well it is time to get crackin!"

The Shikon miko wondered why they were in here when they should be getting ready for the battlefield. Sitting there in some of Tito's clothes that she brought, she looked over at Kail that was sitting a little bit in front of her. Kneeling in front of them were three girls. "We are pleased to meet you Lady Kagome; we are the daughters of the Hatti chief Talos, and the older sisters Tito." Kagome watched their body language and noticed that they were stiff with anger.

A questioning flash went through her blue eyes. The girl with long hair continued. "I am the eldest daughter Hadi, and these are my twin younger sisters Ryui and Shala." So these were Tito's sisters, she watched as they all looked at her. Something about their stares didn't sit right with her, as if they were plotting something.

Bringing her hand down to the leg hidden by the chair that Kail was sitting in. her sharp eyes watched their every movement. If she had to then she would strike, though she hopes they are not in league with the Queen being siblings of Tito's…she would still take them out if needed. "We've been looking forward to meeting you." Stepping forwards she was going to greet them back when someone came to take Kail away.

"Kagome, stay here with the council."

Glaring at him slightly, she decided that she would concede defeat. For now that is. 'Okay now I am becoming useless…'

Ryui and Shala stood outside of the room with Hadi, and they discussed about Kagome. "So she is his highness Kail's concubine? I was wondering what kind of beauty she was, but I wasn't expecting her to be this pretty!" Nodding in agreement, Ryui continued. "She looks young about 15 or 16 but has a very developed body!"

Hadi interrupted them as she stepped forward. "We can't do anything because she is being protected by his highness…but she'll pay with her life as reparation for killing Tito."

Kagome who was sitting in her and Kail's shared room looked at him in outrage.

"What do you mean I will be sitting out on the battle tomorrow!?"

Kail sweat dropped slightly and chuckled nervously. "I am going to the battle front tomorrow, and I don't want to put you in danger…you would be put into the Queen's reach…that also worries me to leave you behind." Motioning towards Tito's sisters he continued. "I have prepared for that danger as well though." Looking over at Tito's sisters, her eyes narrowed for a split second before a smile appeared on her face.

"Lord Kail, leave Lady Kagome's safety in our hands."

He agreed and the three sisters smirked. The miko sighed mentally as she watched the auras around the sister's darken. Something was going to happen tomorrow, and she could tell.

The next day came swiftly and the battle between the Hittites and the Kashga clan commenced. Kagome with Tito's sisters came to a plateau that gave a great view of the battle. Whistling the princess's eyes watched as the battle got fiercer by the second. She was also surprised to see that her eyes followed Kail's body more than she should. 'Well he does know how to hold his own in a fight…that is a definite turn on.'

Though she still didn't know why they didn't ride the horses into combat. 'It gives them more mobility than the chariots.'

The only mistake that she made was not watching Tito's sisters and letting her hormones get a hold of her. The three devious females and lured Zuwa to where she was, and she didn't notice until she heard heavy footsteps coming up the hill. "LITTLE GIRL! I'VE FOUND YOU!!" Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Zuwa coming towards her at full speed on a chariot. 'What the fuck!?'

Scoffing she turned to run towards the horses. "I'LL EARN A WAGON FULL OF GOLD FOR JUST THAT SINGLE NECK! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!!" Speeding up, Kagome rolled her eyes. "WHATEVER YOU FUCKIN' MORON! YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Hadi and Shala stood off to the side and laughed at the 'stupidity' of Kagome's 'futile' escape plan.

"What an idiot! She thinks she can outrun a chariot!"

Shala cheered on Zuwa. "Kill her! Hurry up and kill that girl!"

Reaching the horses, Kagome's blue eyes rested on a black horse and something told her to ride that one. Shala's eyes were glowing with excitement as she chanted once more, "KILL HER!!" The Miko's eyes looked over at them for a split second, and she gritted her teeth. She knew they were going to do something, but this was overkill. Without a second thought, she leapfrogged onto the black horse.

The two sisters watched as Kagome expertly grasped the mane and steer the horse in the direction of the cliff. "There is no way she can escape she is heading for the cliff!" Zuwa laughed out loud in amusement as he watched the girl try to escape on a horse. "LITTLE GIRL! PREPARE TO DIE!!" Turning around briefly, Kagome flipped him off before she made the horse speed up.

"Let's show that sick fucker who he is messing with neh!?"

The horse neighed before jumping off the horse with Kagome laughing.

Turning around Kail watched in morbid fascination as she fell down onto the battlefield like an avenging goddess. The Kashga turned around and began to panic seeing her coming towards them. "WHAT IS THIS!? AN AMBUSH!?!" Kagome smirked as she raced through the Kashga ranks throwing them into disarray. "That's right bitches! Run!"

Everyone watched as she grabbed someone's sword and began attacking the Kashga. Seeing the advantage she had given them, Kail ordered them to take the chance. The battle instantly became one sided. As Kagome raced through the battlefield, she saw the other twin about to be trampled. Sighing at the fact if she didn't help she would feel bad, she urged the horse to speed up. Coming towards her, she reached out her hand and quickly brought her onto the horse.

Kail watched Kagome in amazement, Kagome had instantly decided the outcome of the battle to recapture Arinnia!

End of Chapter 8

Ha! I have finished the eighth chapter! XD Wow that was a lot of typing and a lot of nagging from the others around me to get to it! :3 Anyway I hope that you all love the update, and I will try to update soon!


	9. Everbody Hates Kagome! Part II

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: This is the Ninth chapter Red River of Tears! I am happy that everyone had enjoyed the last two chapters, and will try to continue to please! XD Kagome is kick ass, and yeah I will now show if the time changes or I am showing what is going on with Sesshoumaru-sama. Apparently I confused someone and I am sorry for that.

Red River of Tears

Chapter 9: The Red River and the Blue eyes of Ishtar, Part V

That night all the village was talking about the battle against the Kashga, and the concubine of their Lord Kail that instantly decided the outcome. Soldiers and villagers alike were sitting around fires raising goblets in honor of the young woman. "I was surprised…that the first battle would be decided that quickly." Nods of agreement came from everyone in the room. One of the middle-aged women that were pouring drinks for them smiled.

"That tiny young woman played a big part didn't she? And she's his highness Kail's concubine."

One of the soldiers raised his goblet, and chuckled. "Oh, you mean Lady Kagome?" She nodded and he continued. "In an instant she drove that horse and knocked those Kashga around." A younger soldier stood up and raised his goblet with a grin.

"Like his highness Kail said, she must have been sent by Ishtar!"

Kikkuri came into the room with his usual smile, though it seemed to be wider than usual. "Lady Kagome, you're the talk of the entire village…they say you might be Ishtar's avatar." Smirking Kagome brought her knees to her chest. "See I knew they would believe that I was the avatar of Ishtar by nightfall, and it is all Kail-hentai's fault smooth talking them…" She then thought about her actions that then led to that thought.

She smacked herself in the forehead. "Okay I can see how my actions my have spurred the thoughts on." Lifting one leg into the air, she looked over at Kail who was sitting in a chair. "So did you plan this entire thing Kail…to lift the spirits of the soldiers?" He looked at her with slightly dazed golden eyes, and he put his blade back in its sheath.

"Well…sure."

Kagome grinned widely as she looked at Kikkuri with a See-I-Told-You-So expression. The servant only chuckled and poured her some sweet water. "I'm sure that if you go out onto the balcony and wave, the people would be very happy." Lightly smacking him on the arm, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Cut it out Kikkuri!"

Kail watched Kagome in silence as he thought over all that had happened earlier in the day. Though he only said that as an added buffer against his stepmother, and a tool to get the soldiers ready for battle…it was starting to look like his words were true. After taking a sip from her goblet, Kagome glanced over at Kail and their eyes connected. A strange current went through them, and their eyes became half-lidded. The sexual tension was beginning to appear when someone cleared their throat, and snapped them out of their haze.

"Excuse me."

Getting up they saw the man from earlier. "Overseer!" The man grinned widely and spread his arms wide as came towards them. "Oh, it's the one chosen by his highness…I was anxious about what he was thinking when he brought his concubine…but I see why now." The warrior miko looked at the man with a blank look.

'Like it is any of his business on the reasons Kail brought me here!'

She ignored the slightly lustful eyes that he trailed her body with. The miko was about to leave when he continued. "Therefore there is something I would like to present to Lady Kagome from the city of Arinna!" Turning around to face him, she saw the black horse from before and her eyes widened in surprise. "It's that horse…"

Kail raised his eyebrows as Kagome walked up to the horse, and patted it on its neck. "Originally this horse was to be presented to the Emperor, but its spirit is a little wild…though it seems to have a good affinity with you Lady Kagome." Kagome placed her hands on the side of the horse's head, and she looked it straight in the eyes. "Please accept it…"

Finding what she was looking for the Shikon Miko nodded.

"I accept, and I shall name him Aslan."

Clapping his hands in happiness the man then excused himself, and the servant that led the horse left with him gently pulling the newly dubbed Aslan. A chuckle came from Kikkuri. "Maybe we should have a lovely dagger made for Lady Kagome." Placing her hands on her hips, she turned her back on them. "I don't need a decorative dagger…I have plenty of metal daggers that are very effective!"

Besides…

Looking towards the ground, she narrowed her eyes. Kagome needed to talk to Tito's sisters. It was no coincidence that Zuwa found her all of a sudden. Then they didn't seem to be helping her when she was being chased by the giant idiot. Why was that one girl in the middle of the battlefield in the general area Zuwa was before?

Things weren't looking favorably towards her hopes she wouldn't have to take the three girls out. The image of a sad Tito flashed through her mind. She was sorry but if the girls tried something else she will take them down. Making her way into her and Kail's bedroom, she laid back on the bed and stared at the canopy of the bed. She had a feeling that something was going to happen.

On the other side of the village, the three sisters were plotting their next attempt. Unfortunately they knew that they would most likely never succeed. Sighing in annoyance, the Queen's servant appeared once again and handed them a poison. They didn't think that it would work, and so he tested it on a baby calf. The baby calf suddenly convulsed and fell to the ground dead after spitting out water.

Of course they jumped at the new solution, and never realized why he was offering them such assistance. Shaking his head, the cloaked figure left and waited for his plan to unfold. He wouldn't fail his Queen. The girl will be put under Nakia's control and become the wife of her son.

In the Temporary Shrine Kagome watched as Kail took off the cloth that hung on his shoulder. "Today has been tiring…let's get to sleep." Raising her arms above her head, she scratched her head and nodded in agreement. It was getting pretty late. Moving over to make room for Kail, she saw that he was looking surprised.

"What?"

Shaking his head, Kail only brought a hand to his chin. "I didn't think that you would be so accustomed to sharing a bedroom with me." Snorting Kagome pointed at him with her foot. "If I plan to stay in this country I would have to shape up and get used to sharing a room with you…the fact is that I have to continue to act like a princess." The princess of the western lands patted the space next to her.

A sound from outside caught both of their attentions, and they looked at each other before nodding. Getting onto the bed, he watched as Kagome moved towards him on her knees. Her blue eyes were half-lidded and she smirked. Giving him a come-hither motion with her finger, she watched as he came over to her and pushed her down on the mattress. Lying in between her legs, he planted his lips on hers.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Kagome ran her hand down his back. Her left hand inched towards his short sword, as she sensed murderous intent in the air. Gasping when she felt Kail run his tongue across her bottom lip, she allowed him entrance. They both knew that this was not the time, but they had to keep up the act right. Unconsciously Kail ground against Kagome's hips making her gasp as pleasure shot up her spine.

Instantly she thrust her hips up into Kail, and she enjoyed the feeling a little too much. As soon as the sound of the curtains rustling a little more, Kagome trailed her hand from his hair to the sword on his hip. "KAGOME! HAND OVER YOUR LIFE!" The prince's hand grabbed one of the throwing knives that were strapped to her thigh, and threw it with deadly accuracy at the intruders. One screamed out in pain as it was lodged in their shoulder.

The one next to the wounded assassin still charge forward, bringing their sword over their head. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome grabbed Kail's sword and used it to block the over head blow. Kail stared at Kagome in awe at her quick reflexes, while the blue-eyed concubine scowled at the wannabe assassin. Getting up he drew the sword from the sheath in her grasp. "Good block Kagome!"

Seeing that things didn't seem to be going their way, the assassins turned to run away. Gritting his teeth Kail launched himself from the bed. "Hold it! I won't let you run!" Attacking the one that seemed to be the leader, Kail knocked the sword out of their hand and ignored the cry of pain. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Using the tip of the sword, he caught the cloth that covered one of their faces. Once he pulled his sword back, he revealed it to be one of Tito's sisters. Kagome wasn't surprised, and had to sigh. It seemed she would have to take care of them after all. The prince on the other hand looked completely shocked.

"The three sisters! What is the meaning of this!?"

Wrenching the cloth away from her face, the oldest sister scowled. "WE'RE MORE THAN READY TO FACE THE DEATH PENALTY FOR BREAKING INTO YOUR HIGHNESS' BEDROOM! BUT EVEN SO, WE'LL NEVER FORGIVE THE ONE WHO KILLED OUR YOUNGER BROTHER!!" At this declaration, Kagome couldn't help but stare at them with a deadpanned look. 'I can't even begin to describe how stupid these three are…' Kail had a sweat drop on the side of his face as he stared at the three sisters.

"The one who killed Tito…you mean Kagome?"

Kagome brought a hand up to her forehead and sighed. Obviously the queen wasn't a slouch when it came to making her next move. She watched as Kail was trying to explain that Tito wasn't dead, but they didn't seem to listen. They mentioned something about a servant of Prince Kail's telling them that Tito was dead because of her. 'Really like I would ever kill Tito!'

"RYUI! SHALLA!"

Snapping her attention to the happenings, Kagome watched as one of the twins suddenly held back Kail. Being pushed back towards the bed, Kail gapped at them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Then she felt someone holding her arms behind her back. Looking back over her shoulder, she wondered vaguely how the girl got behind her.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! TITO WILL GET HIS OWN REVENGE IN NERGAL'S REALM!"

Gapping at the stupid girl, she saw a drop of liquid fall from the vial above her mouth. She tried to close it when she saw it coming, but couldn't as the older sister held her mouth open. "What the fuck!?" Throwing the twin holding him aside, he moved towards them. "HADI! TITO IS ALIVE! OBVIOUSLY SINCE HE IS MY SERVANT, I WOULD KNOW WITHER SOME 'SERVANTS' WORDS WERE LIES OR NOT! IF ANYTHING KAGOME HAD SAVED HIM, BUT THE CHOCKER WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM HER!"

Staring at the prince in disbelief, she didn't hold up her grasp on Kagome and the liquid fell in her mouth. As soon as the liquid touched the back of her throat, Kagome's blue eyes dilated and her back arched. Bringing her hands up to her mouth, she seemed to be gasping for breath. Kail ran forward and caught her before she hit the floor. Fear appeared in Kail's face as he continued to watch the young woman struggle.

"S-she can't breathe!"

Glaring at Kail momentarily, Kagome couldn't help but curse mentally. 'NO SHIT SHERLOCK!' The three sisters moved back and watched Kagome try to breathe. "Sis!!" Suddenly a spurt of water burst from Kagome's lips and she fell limp. Tightening his grip on her, Kail's eyes were wide in panic. "KAGOME!" Shaking her, his panic seemed to worsen as she didn't respond.

"KAGOME!!"

Kikkuri and the others ran in and quickly summoned a healer. As they got her settled and the healer tried to find a solution, they all waited for his call.

"We are too late…her breathing and heartbeat have already stopped…there is nothing we can do…"

All Kail could do was stare at Kagome, as the situation suddenly hit him. Kagome was dead, and there was nothing that they could eve do about it. Closing his eyes, he moved towards the young woman's limp form and he hugged her to his body. One single tear fell from his eye, as he pressed his nose against her scented hair. His grip tightened on her, and he began to shake from the sorrow that was spreading through his being.

Throwing his head back, he screamed out his anguish in the form of the name. Of the one person, he was sure that he would ever really love.

"KAGOME!"

It was completely dark; there was no light around besides the faint glow of her miko powers. Kagome could do nothing but lay as still as the dead, and wait for her powers to counter the poison. Once again Kagome cursed as she tried to move her limbs anyway. Though she looked dead, she could hear everything that was going on. "Prince Kail…"

She had heard him scream her name in agony, and she almost cried. Why did he react like that to her apparent 'death'? You would think that he would be relieved to get rid of such a burden, but he seemed so distraught by it. 'Could it be that…?' Mentally shaking her head, she was sure that if she was in charge of her body, her face would be extremely red.

Kagome was sure that her current state was the Queen's in someway, but there was nothing she could do for now but wait for the poison to run its course. 'Hopefully they don't cremate my body or something…' That was a terrifying thought; she didn't really like the idea of being burned alive…sort of. "Has his highness been like that since this morning?" Perking up mentally, she recognized that as the voice of the man who present Aslan to her.

'Is he talking about Prince Kail?'

"I've served Lord Kail since childhood, and I have never seen him like this."

Suddenly, Kagome felt a familiar warm hand caressing her cold cheek. 'Kail?' Footsteps came towards her, and Kail (Whom was the logical choice of who would be next to her). "Lord Kail…not eating is like poison to the body…" Looking up from Kagome's body, he looked at his childhood friend/servant and couldn't help the sorrow that glowed from his amber eyes.

"Kikkuri…"

Looking away from him, her turned around and ran a hand down the clear silk sheet covering the beautiful woman's body. Bringing a hand up to his mouth, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Then he thought about how Kagome would most likely react. _"Oh come on now you perverted prince! Stop that bawling! You're a man aren't you?"_ Running a hand through his bangs, he allowed a small smile on his face for a split second before it disappeared.

Despite his thoughts, the fact was he would never hear those words from her luscious lips again. He would never see her smile warmly at Tito, like a proud mother or devoted sister. Nor will he ever see her blue eyes shift colors depending on her emotions. Though he had only known her for a little while, he had already fallen for her uniqueness. It was plain to Kail that he would never find someone like Kagome, and no one in his mind would ever replace Kagome.

"If I'd known this would happen…even in the impossibility of it…I would have found a way to send Kagome back home." Kagome heard a sputter from the kind servant, and listened as he tried to reassure him that Kagome stayed behind of her own free will. 'And I did though it was kind due to the fact that I don't have a way home…and besides…' The prince's hand that was resting on Kagome's face was trembling, and sadness hit her like a tidal wave.

"No…you're wrong Kikkuri…I didn't want to send her back…In truth…I wanted to keep her by my side always…"

The beating of Kagome's heart sped up as she heard his words. Kail wanted to keep her by her side…always. For some reason that made her extremely happy, and she couldn't help but try harder to fight through the poison. If only so she could ask him what his feelings were. 'Prince Kail…hold on…'

Someone cleared their throat, and the two of the 'living' occupants of the room turned around abruptly. "Pardon my intrusion your Highness…but the interrogation of the three sisters, Hadi, Ryui, and Shala is about to begin." Nodding, Kail wrapped his shawl around his left shoulder. Getting to his feet, he ran his hand down Kagome's face once more and sighed. "Let's go then."

With that the three left the room, and Kagome was left alone. Sighing mentally, Kagome couldn't help but grumble. Now she was here all by herself. 'Dammit…there is still a little poison left in my system…since I am alone I should rest…It will most likely help the process speed up.' Closing her eyes, the Shikon Miko quickly fell into a wary slumber.

It's not like the three sisters couldn't had a back up plan or something.

'Hopefully when I wake up, the poison should be gone and I can move.'

End of Chapter 8!

(Wipes forehead) Finally I am done with the chapter! XD I have been working on this chapter for a while, but I was having turmoil of what do with certain parts. Like I was just going to let Kagome and Kail sleep together, but it wouldn't go with the plot so I nixed that. Going with the canon for that part, and now I am sure of when the first lemon will occur. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Now I am off to finish Chapter 10.


	10. Heh I am David and Your Goliath Idiot I

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: This is the Tenth chapter Red River of Tears! Ha! Here is another short arc, and I hope that you all continue to enjoy! XD I thank everyone who has reviewed and I shall be answering some questions in either my profile page or in the next chapter.

Red River of Tears

Chapter 10: Kagome, the Avatar of Ishtar Part I

Walking up to the altar where 'Ishtar' laid, the cloaked servant of the Queen stared down at her from beneath his hood. He had to admit that she was in fact beautiful, and from what he had seen she is nothing like any other woman he had seen. Picking her up gently, he also pulled the clear silk sheet along with her. Raven's wing hair fell down like a waterfall from her shoulders as her head lolled back. Smirking, he began walking away from the altar towards a whole in the wall.

"The Queen shall be very pleased…"

Looking down at the unconscious young woman, he couldn't help but feel smug. His lady's plan worked, and soon the girl would be under his Queen's service. Walking into the hole, he didn't bother to close it. 'After all they would be back too late to stop me anyhow.' Disappearing into the darkness, he laughed as he took the 'Avatar of Ishtar' along with him.

"WE HAVE ACTED UNFORGIVBLY AND CAN MAKE NO EXCUSE! PUNISH US AS YOU WILL!!"

Kikkuri gritted his teeth and scowled at the three females. How stupid could they get, why didn't they ask Kail about this? "YOU FOOLS! TITO ISN'T DEAD, AND EVEN IF HE DID DIE…HE WOULD MOST ASSUREDLY DO IT FOR LADY KAGOME! TITO LOVES KAGOME! HOW WILL HE FEEL NOW, WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT HIS OWN SISTERS HAVE KILLED HER!?" The three girls couldn't help but feel shame. Because they didn't bother to get all of the facts, they had killed an innocent girl.

While the shame rolling off their bodies was a little satisfying, Kail decided to stop this. Telling Kikkuri that he could stop, the blonde Prince looked down at them with narrowed eyes. "The one who claimed to be my servant…who tricked you into killing…" Closing his eyes for a split second from the pain that shot through his heart, he shook his head. "…Kagome, did you not see this person's face?"

The elder of the three girls looked up, and she shook her head before retuning to her bowing position on the floor. "Forgive us…but he was always wearing a cloak…" Kikkuri turned towards his Lord in alarm. "It's Uruhi! The Queen's attendant!!" Amber eyes narrowed, and Kail couldn't help but close his eyes.

'So if she couldn't get her, she decided to kill her…very cold-blooded _**mother**_…'

Turning his head, Kail gritted his teeth and gripped one of the small daggers that Kagome had on her body. It was the only thing he had left of her, and he could catch a whiff of her scent from the sheath and handle since it had been concealed on her body. "It most likely was…however…" Looking down at the three sisters, he clenched his fists. "Since no one has seen his face, there is not enough evidence to even accuse him of doing this."

Pointing towards the vial that was sitting in a bowl, he closed his eyes. "Plus there is no poison left…and so there is no way for us to tie the vial to the Queen." He couldn't help but feel like a failure; he couldn't even avenge her death. "Nakia is always clever…" As he was going to continue, the doors to the room were slammed open, and a soldier rushed in and kneeled.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, FORGIVE ME INTERRUPTION, BUT LADY KAGOME'S BODY HAS BEEN STOLEN! IT IS MISSING FROM THE TEMPLE!"

Everyone's head snapped in his direction, and Kail's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

Rushing back towards the temple, Kail placed his hands on the altar where not even moments ago. Kagome's body had lain. The village head bowed towards him, and informed him that none of the guards had seen anything though they were at their posts. Amber eyes stared at the altar in disbelief, "Then how could they have…" He trailed off as he suddenly had an epiphany.

"They used a secret door."

Groaning slightly, Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she mentally fought through the haze. It had taken a while, but she did get rid of the rest of the poison. "…I say…Let Me…Wouldn't that be okay?" Hearing the broken speech, the warrior princess couldn't help but curse herself. Though she was awake, her body was slowly coming back under her command.

When her focus suddenly righted itself, Kagome narrowed her eyes as she heard an unfamiliar voice. "NO! THE GIRL SHALL BE TAKEN TO THE QUEEN, AND THERE WILL HER BLOOD BE SPILLED!" Glancing to her right, from the corner of her eye, Kagome suppressed a gasp. There near her was that big oaf Zuwa, and some cloaked person. Huffing slightly, she decided that she might as well try to escape while they were arguing with each other.

'Now…to get moving.'

Whatever the man said after that obviously angered the giant Neanderthal. "TO HELL WITH THE QUEEN'S NEEDS! SHE NEEDS THE BLOOD TO FLOW FROM THE GIRL'S NECK RIGHT? SO WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE IF WE DO IT HERE!?!" Gritting her teeth, Kagome scooted down a bit while making sure her movements didn't draw attention. 'They think I am still unconscious so I will continue to play on that…' The cloaked man with a torch in his hand shut the idiot up.

'Thank the Kamis for small favors…swear if he kept talking I would have lost more brain cells then I would by just being near him.' He, Kagome concluded from the voice, stepped forward. "Though that may be, My Lady wishes the ritual to be carried out precisely, and will see to cutting her neck in a way that it won't kill her…she has important plans set up for her!!" Now that was surprising, Kagome's half-lidded eyes almost widened, but she composed herself.

'Yes, the information is shocking, but I can't give up my cover.'

He then finished his explanation. "This is going to be done when we return to Hattusa!" A feeling relief settled over her as she knew that she wasn't going to be left with that nutcase Zuwa. Moving a little bit more, she cheered a little. Kagome was starting to become fully mobile again!

Unfortunately as if only to crush her dreams, Zuwa chuckled.

"We can settle it here! Give me her body, and I will peel off her skin!"

Glaring at the back of his head, she clenched her fist and smirked. If he even came near her, she was going to knock his head clean off his shoulders. Suddenly her miko powers completely eradicated the poison, and Kagome jumped to her feet startling the two arguing men. Leaning against the wall to keep her from falling after jumping up suddenly like that, Kagome decided that she was going to get rid of Zuwa once and for all. Turning her head towards them, she watched as Zuwa turned fully around.

"Awake are you, little girl?"

Without even thinking about it, Kagome brought up and hand and pulled her button eyelid down, and stuck her tongue out at him. "That is why you suck at your jog ignoramus! Instead of killing me or whatever, you sit there and have a conversation about it!" She smirked as he growled and lunged towards her with his sword, reaching down towards her thigh she met bare skin and sighed. Bringing her hand up, she smacked herself on the forehead while ducking down making Zuwa's swords slice through a wooden support beam in the tunnel.

'Damn how could I forget, they don't leave weapons on a 'corpse'…plus if they were taking her somewhere they would remove all the weapons!'

If she had gotten killed over something stupid like that, Sesshoumaru would assuredly come and bring her back only to kill her again…then bring her back and make her go to school! Crying mentally, she started running away as she thought of all the torture that the sadistic Daiyoukai would put her through. Unknowingly to her, she was running aimlessly through the tunnel before she ran smack dab into a wall. As soon as he body was pressed against it, the wall of stone crumbled and she fell through it to the ground.

Seeing the light, she smiled and moved to stand up when she suddenly felt the coolness of a blade against her neck. Nervously looking up, Kagome couldn't help but almost mistake the axe-wielder as a lion. 'Really! He looks like one of those lion youkai that Sesshoumaru had introduced me to before.' A pair of dark eyes looked down at her from the hairy man's face, and the menacing look wasn't helping her relax.

"Who are you?"

End of Chapter 10!

Yay! I finished it! XD This chapter is short, but the next one shall be longer. Since Chapter 9 was long, I didn't feel like making a long chapter for this one. Oh well! :3 I will see you guys at the next update!

Ja ne


	11. Heh I am David and Your Goliath Idiot II

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: 0_o Wow it has been quite a long time since I have updated this neh? XD It was only because I noticed how much everyone liked, which made me jump up and start working on it again with inspiration! I want to atleast get this fic updated four times by the end of this week. So I hope that you all will continue to support me!

* * *

Red River of Tears

Chapter 11: Kagome, the Avatar of Ishtar Part II

* * *

Mentally throwing a tantrum, Kagome wondered why everything seemed to being going from bad to worse. First she is accused of killing Tito, whom was ALIVE by the way! Then she is forced to drink some kind of potion, which caused her to be in a death-like state. Which prompted everyone to believe she was dead, and left her alone only for her to be kidnapped. Right after that, she wakes up to find the skin craving idiot and that cloaked man who followed the Queen! Now this crazy old coot was forcing her to pick a weapon in order to fight Zuwa with.

'But none of these are worth using!'

Crossing her arms, Kagome closed her eyes and sighed while ignoring the sharp gaze drilling into her head. None of the swords, knives, or even short swords would be able to help her. All of them were bronze! Smacking herself in the forehead, she moved around and nudged some of the weapons around. After a few seconds, her eyes immediately latched onto a battered sheath.

Scooping the weapon up, she absentmindedly noticed the gasp coming from the old man. Apparently she had chosen wisely. Gripping the handle, she pulled the dagger from out of the sheath and smiled. 'Yes! Iron!' Testing her grip and doing a few maneuvers with the blade, she slipped it right back into the battered sheath.

"This one will do just fine…if you don't mind."

Walking by him without another word, she pushed open the wooden door with little effort. A slight breeze picked up, the breeze ruffled Kagome's hair and her clothes. "LITTLE ONE! I'VE FOUND YOU!" Cursing softly, she looked over her shoulder and saw the big oaf coming towards her. The look of pure pleasure on his face made her want to vomit.

"YOUR BLOOD WILL STAIN THE STREETS OF ARINNA!"

Briefly flipping him the bird, she took off running in the opposite direction. She had to get him somewhere in order to fight him on equal footing. Thanks to that poison still in her system, and other unmentionable factors…rubbing the marks on her collarbone, she grit her teeth. Up ahead she saw a couple of soldiers, and she knew that she had to get them to leave.

* * *

The more time past, the more fear began to creep into Kail's heart. All he could do was pray that she hadn't been killed, that she was okay.

"Well we don't really know our father's feelings about Lady Kagome…"

Running, Kail turned around and looked at the eldest of the three sisters as she continued. "…When we were discussing our plan to kill her…he said nothing." Dread filled the 3rd prince of the Hittites, "Then he may also wish her harm." Speeding up, he ignored the shock that they were most likely feeling. "If she is alive, she's most likely to have encountered Talos by now…we must hurry!"

Nodding, the group sped up and prayed that the black-haired female was alright. Moments later, they saw an older man with his back facing them. "TALOS!" He turned around slowly, and a look of recognition spread on his face. Turning towards the approaching group, he kneeled down to the blond man.

"Prince Kail!"

Coming to a stop in front of him, Kail tightened his grip on the sword in his hands. Hopefully they had made it in time to save Kagome, if she did indeed meet the hardened blacksmith already. "Did a girl come this way? A youth with black hair and ivory skin?"

From the look on his face, he could tell that he had. Standing up from his kneeling position, the man nodded. "If you mean your concubine, I sent her to fight Zuwa." Rage filtered into the prince's usually tranquil features, and he grabbed the other man by the front of his clothes.

"WHAT?"

The man chuckled, and only took in the younger man's face. 'So I was right…that girl isn't ordinary in the slightest if she is able to cause the king to become so flustered.' Grabbing the Prince's hands, he gently made him release his clothing. "You must be fond of her, I've never seen you so upset over a woman before."

Kail's face took on an interesting shade of pink, and the old man felt an urge to laugh. Unfortunately, now was not the time for that and now that his son was dead…he was sure that never would he have something to laugh about again. Closing his eyes he sighed, "But you needn't fear for her. The confusion on the Prince's face amused him.

Looking over at his daughters, a certain gleam flashed through the brown depths. "Hadi…when I told her to choose a weapon…she chose the dagger…without hesitation…she picked no other blade except for that one." Gasping in shock, she took a step back and stared at her father in disbelief. "You don't mean…" Turning his head to look at the girl, Kail raised an eyebrow questioningly.

He had to know what kind of blade Kagome chose to warrant this kind of reaction.

* * *

Getting closer, she noticed that this soldiers were in fact some of Kail's. As soon as they saw her, they got up and rushed over. "LADY KAGOME! YOU'RE HER! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? SHE DIDN'T DIE AFTER ALL!" While she was happy to be alive too, she couldn't help but groan. Once again things weren't going the way she would have liked.

Zuwa for one seemed to share her sentiment. "OUT OF MY WAY FOOLS!" Everyone's eyes landed on the large mammoth of a man, and the Soldiers immediately brought their swords out to fight. "ZUWA THE KASHUGA? FEAR NOT PRINCESS! WE'LL DEFEND YOU!" Shaking her head, she looked at them with complete seriousness. "NO! JUST STAY BACK! HIS FIGHT IS WITH ME!"

Not listening to her one of the men shot forward with his sword raised, and for brief second locked swords with Zuwa. A repulsive smirk was on the man's face, as the next second his sword broke through the soldiers and then sliced him from his shoulder to his waist. Blood sprayed and spewed out form the body, and Kagome had a flashback at that moment of bodies littering the ground and it drenched with the life-giving liquid.

If she weren't so disgusted with the man, she would have commended him on his strength. But now it wasn't the case, and she vowed to put an end to him. Shaking her head, she was about to bring up dagger when someone grabbed onto her wrist. "Lady Kagome! Flee that way!" Nodding, the black-haired young woman shot up the stairs and made sure that Zuwa was following her.

Behind them were some more of Kail's soldiers, but she knew that she could possibly use back up if something didn't go as planned. "Get back!" Getting to the top of the structure, she noticed a small group coming from around the corner of a building. A whistling sound caught her attention, and she ducked as a sword lodged itself into one of the stones. Releasing a sigh of relief, she rolled away from Zuwa who tried to stomp down on her back.

"A bow! Give me a bow!" She didn't know who that was, but she hoped they helped in someway if it was needed.

Jumping to her feet, she briefly saw Kail being handed a bow at the corner of her eye. Flipping away, she was able to avoid the blade coming towards her neck. Coming to land in front of the short stonewall, she flipped the dagger out of the sheath and brought it out in front of her. The buffoon moved forward as if he was a predator who cornered his prey, and a scowl slithered onto Kagome's face.

Glancing over at the hand that held the sword, she noticed Tito's Torque around his wrist. Rage flowed through her being at the thought of him showing off the gold bangle as if it was a prize! Dashing towards Zuwa, who had his back to the short stonewall, she ignored the taunts and the creepy way he licked his lips as he talked about how he was going to kill her.

'I will have to make sure that this is the time to strike him down!'

"KAGOME STOP!"

Ignoring the Lady, she brought the dagger down by her side as she leaped into the air.

"KAGOME/LADY KAGOME!"

Zuwa brought up his sword to swing down on her once she came down. Kagome's scowl deepened, and she swung her dagger perpendicular to the sword causing it to snap. Gasps rang throughout the clearing, and the big Neanderthal could only stare at the incoming girl in shock.

'THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN? HOW COULD THAT TINY DAGGER BREAK MY SWORD?'

* * *

**As you know you highness…currently, the entire region is at war…there is the Mitanni Kingdom. There is a great power, Egypt, on the Nile. And there is our Empire in Anatolia…These three Empires are struggling for supremacy, plus the lesser nations, too, continually peck at one another. Our clan, the Hatti…since Ancient time, have sacrificed and called upon the Goddess Ishtar. I heard people talking today…they say your concubine is the incarnation of Ishtar. I had thought that it wouldn't hurt to see if she has Ishtar's powers…and then she chose that blade. **

**You may be wondering why exactly this blade is important right your highness? That blade has been a treasure that has been passed down through the generations, and that blade holds a power that will decide who rules the known world!**

"She broke Zuwa's sword!"

Looking at Zuwa's broken sword, and the smirk of triumph on his concubine's face. He realized that what Talos had told him must be true. The death grip that he held on the bow slackened, and he could only watch with wide eyes as Kagome's decent onto the man continued. An eerily beautiful gleam shone off the blade as she thrust the sword into the man's chest, and then pulling it back with swiftness only seen from the most skilled assassins. Blood dripped down from the blade, and Zuwa leaned heavily against the stone bricks.

* * *

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? HOW IS IT THAT I HAVE BEEN BEATEN BY THIS SCRAWNY GIRL?"

Our favorite warrior miko's right eye twitched as she slipped her dagger back into the sheath. She had no more need for it now, and it was because she was going to make sure that he wasn't ever going to be there for her to use it on again. "Scrawny?" The idiot didn't even seem to be in his right mind anymore! It seemed as if her beating him had finally knocked that loose bolt in his head all the way off.

"NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THIS IS MADNESS!"

Black bangs shielded, and she clenched her fists. Silence permeated the scene, and her voice echoed across the area. "Madness…?" Snapping her head up, her blue eyes glowed and she sent a large amount of miko ki to her right leg. Reaching forward she swiped the Tito's bangle from the man's wrist, and slipped it on around her neck.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" (1)

Lifting up her right leg with the speed and strength of an enraged bull, she kicked Zuwa straight in his midsection. Due to the force of her kick, all the bones in his midsection were pulverized and he fell over the side of the wall to the ground with a deranged scream.

Wide eyes stared up at the girl as she watched him fall from a top the stone bricks. Everything was so perfect, and it was all ruined by one tiny slip of a girl. He knew no more as he finally hit the ground, and a sickening crunch seemed to echo through the air. Standing on top of the wall, Kagome calmed her breathe and slipped the sheath into the around her waist from her outfit. There went one problem, and now she would be able to focus on something else.

Down below the people were staring down at the corpse of the man, whom had terrorized people and killed friends, family, and others. Blood pooled across the ground from his wound, and the back of his head, which hit the ground first after he fell. "Is he dead?" A small child between down and picked up a rock, and before his mother could stop him, he threw it at the body. As it bounced of Zuwa's forehead and onto the floor, relief spread through everyone's very souls.

"Zuwa is dead?"

The townspeople finally seemed to realize what had happened. "He's dead!" Cheers started to ring throughout the city as the news traveled. "THAT KASHUGA KILLER IS DEAD! ZUWA IS NO MORE!" Almost jumping 3 feet in the air and almost off the wall, Kagome looked down at everyone and couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face.

Soon everyone picked up rocks and began throwing them at the corpse. Finally they had revenge for everyone that the monster had took from them. Closing her eyes, she took the dagger from the wrap around her waist, and brought it out to hold out in front of her. This dagger was pretty amazing! Now in her time they had steel, and all types of metal.

'I'm pretty sure this is iron…'

Holding it off into the air, she watched as the light reflected off the blade as she stood there admiring her new weapon.

"IT'S LADY KAGOME!"

Unknown to her, all of the people below looked at her in awe as the way she held the dagger in the way of the sunlight. The star of Ishtar seemed to shine brightly in the morning sky. "WE WERE RIGHT! LADY KAGOME IS ISHTAR!" All of the cheering seemed to reach a new crescendo, and they all began chanting her name.

"LADY KAGOME IS THE GODDESS OF WAR AND SHE IS WITH US!"

"HAIL KAGOME!"

"HAIL ISHTAR"

* * *

Running up the stairs, Kail didn't care about anything else. Getting to the top of the stairs, he saw Kagome and rushed over to her. "KAGOME!" Looking up from the dagger, the black-haired girl blinked in surprise. "Prince Kail…I'm sorry I worried you…though I couldn't do much while under the influence…" Without another word to her, he picked her up and held her tightly against his body. A gasp left her lips in surprise as he pressed his head against her chest.

"Whoa! Hey! Take it easy! A girl just kills a giant idiot, and the first thing you do is act perverted?"

Chuckling in happiness, he didn't lose his grip on her. Pressing his ear against her chest, he closed his eyes and listened to the beating of her heart. "Are you real? You say exactly what I'd expect her to say…yes, I hear your heart beating." Blue eyes widened at the man's behavior, but from what she remembered hearing…she shouldn't really be surprised.

As the Prince began to nuzzle into her chest, she suddenly gained a cherry red blush across her face. "Oi…" His other hand came around and held her around her thighs. "Your body is warm…thank the gods…" Smiling gently, she allowed herself to run her fingers through his hair with her free hand. Glancing at the dagger in her other, she had the feeling that it was something very important.

Kail too seemed to stop with his actions after a few moments, and they both looked at the dagger. "What manner of blade is this?"

Footsteps coming from the direction of the stairs caught their attention, and their eyes instantly latched onto the approaching figure of Talos. "What do you think it is?" While Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion, she didn't forget that this guy tried to throw her into some kind of death match. Kail seemed intrigued, "Talos?"

The older man came forward, but kept a respectful distance. "Princess…why did you choose _**that**_ Dagger." Frowning slightly, Kagome looked down at the pointy weapon in her hand. "Well besides it feeling right in my hand, and it being the perfect weight for me…it had to be what the dagger is made of…" Once again a certain gleam flashed through his eyes, and he seemed like he was going to have her reveal something important.

"Do you know what that dagger is made of?"

Nodding, she slipped the dagger out for everyone to see. "When I saw the rust, I knew it had to be iron dagger."

Gasps rang out all around her, and Kagome felt like she had missed something.

"Princess Kagome, you know of Iron?"

Kail too seemed to be surprised, and he turned his head to look at her. "Iron?" Furrowing her brows together, she nodded and looked down at the dagger. Talos though seemed to look as if he had confirmed something. "You recognize Iron by sight?" Hadi, Ryui, and Shalla only stared at her in shock and awe. She didn't seem to see what the big deal is, seeing as in her time Iron is all over the place.

Then when she thought about it, she mentally slapped herself. She was in the past after all!

'I really need to ask Nii-san for some Turkish history books…this is getting ridiculous!'

After a few minutes of explanations, Kagome learned that apparently from what she was told…she had to currently be in the Bronze Age. That she remembered on the fly from one of the only times she paid attention, due to the fact that weapons came up. In this time, Iron was very rare and apparently it could only be found in stones that fall from the sky. What made matters even weirder was the fact that Tito's clan, were actually the holders of the secret of Iron-working!

"Princess Kagome…Please punish us!"

Snapping out of her daze, Kagome turned to find the three sisters kneeling in front of her. Blinking in surprise, she could say that in all the commotion she had honestly forgot about that. Hadi looked up, and she looked her straight in the eye. "Though we were deceived, we committed a terrible crime! We assaulted Ishtar!" Despite the eye twitch at the nickname, she shook her head. "Punish you?"

Looking over at the Prince, she saw him looking at her. "You are the one who they poisoned, what is it that you wish to do?" Thinking it over, she released a sigh. She couldn't punish them for trying to get revenge for a believed dead family member. Blue eyes stared directly into amber, and a small smile was on her face.

"Well since we already have enough dead today, I say that we should let them off the hook…after all they only thought that Tito was dead…I would have tried to kill someone off too."

The three sisters looked up at her with wide eyes, "PRINCESS!"

Amber eyes stared at his concubine for a few seconds before he sighed. "Hmmm…fortunately the details of the incident are not widely known…it shouldn't be too hard to squelch any rumors." Clapping her hands together, Kagome smiled. "That's great!" He then turned to the older man.

"So now you know the truth Talos, you're son is alive despite some mistruths."

Nodding, the man's eyes seemed to glisten as he took in the news of his son being alive. Once again, Kail took Kagome into his arms despite her protests and looked at the sisters. "At the moment, there are no handmaids in my palace…I've been considering hiring some to look after Kagome…perhaps your daughters may be just the thing she needs to keep her out of trouble." Glaring down on the top of the blond's head, Kagome crossed her arms.

He acted like she went out looking for trouble!

That seemed to be the final straw as a single tear trailed down the man's face, and he bowed towards them. "They would be honored, my prince."

Grinning widely at how everything seemed to be going nicely, Kagome watched with warm eyes as the three young women cried tears of gratitude. Well, atleast she won't be having them after her neck now. Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head. Now she would be able to rest peacefully!

"One more thing, Princess Kagome."

Instantly her eyes were on Talos as he and his daughters stood up. "Soon Tito is going to be inheriting our precious art of iron-making…from what I've heard you were and still are kind to Tito, and slew his would-be murderer if you hadn't gotten him to safety at the risk of yourself." All the people of Arinna below were still cheering, and Kagome heard her name being chanted continuously.

The entire Hatti clan, whom were there at the present time bowed towards her. "We Hatti offer you our service…and our knowledge of iron-making, Lady Kagome."

Kail stared at the man, and he seemed to have to catch himself for a moment.

"Do you mean the Kagome can command your Iron Makers?"

Nodding, Talos turned towards Kagome.

"The power to topple Empires is in the hands of Princess Kagome, who is Ishtar incarnate."

End of Chapter 11!

* * *

(1) I just couldn't help myself…it had to be done!

Whoot! There I am done with Chapter 11! I bet you are all happy! Now we are going to have the arrival of one of my all time favorite characters in Red River! Want to guess who it is? Do you? Oh well, if you don't know you will in the next chapter! Time to meet number two of Kagome's slowly forming harem! 83 And what's this? Is there going to be a _**lemon**_ in the next chapter? I don't know! We will have to wait and see won't we?


	12. Zannanza and The fancy Dinner Party! I

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: 0_o Wow it has been quite a long time since I have updated this neh? XD It was only because I noticed how much everyone liked, which made me jump up and start working on it again with inspiration! I want to atleast get this fic updated four times by the end of this week. So I hope that you all will continue to support me!

* * *

Red River of Tears

Chapter 12: Zannanza, The Goddess of Beauty, and The Fancy Dinner Party (Part I)

* * *

"Good job Lady Kagome!"

Sending Kikkuri a smile, she waved the Miss. America trademark wave. Aslan seemed to be just as proud of himself, and strutted around like the purebred horse that he was. While he was happy that she knew how to ride a horse, the blonde-haired servant couldn't help but wonder where exactly she learned such skills. Then there were her skills with a blade! Besides the Hatti sisters, there are not many women who are trained as a warrior.

'Then again…we know next to nothing about Lady Kagome's homeland.'

When they returned to Prince Kail's palace, she went to her room briefly before coming back and had been training her skills overtime. Running a hand through her hair, she looked up at the sky. She had become a little rusty but not by much, while lounging around Kail's place. Now that she had some sparring partners, she would make sure she was in tip-top shape incase of anything pops off.

'It wouldn't do for me to be a burden for Prince Kail if I'm being lazy, and not to mention what Nii-san would plan for me if I did that!'

Just the thought of the tortu-punishments that her through, every time she got a bit of a lazy streak sent shivers of fright down her spine. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed the three Hatti sisters and Tito walking up.

"Princess Kagome!"

Blinking her eyes in surprise at the interruption of her mental monologue, she turned her head slightly and looked over at them. "Ah, Good timing! Hadi! Ryui! Shala! Will you be willing to spar with me later on? I heard you three are experts." Taking their silence as a yes, she closed her eyes and continued her peaceful trot with Aslan when she was pulled off his back suddenly.

"Spar? Prince Kail will be back soon, and you are still dressed in these rags!"

Thanking the kamis that she hadn't screamed out in surprise at the sudden action, Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Hadi peering down at her with a frown. Which scarily enough reminded the miko of her mother, when she was younger and gotten her new dress dirty. "Hey! These are some of Tito's old clothes I'll have you know!"

Giggling at the struggles of the shorter girl, they watched as she tried to break free from Hadi's iron grip. "The keyword being _**old**_." Tito and Kikkuri could only watch the scene in embarrassed amusement. At the sight of their lady trying to escape her handmaids kicking in screaming, they didn't know wither to feel amuse or embarrassed! Even Aslan shook his head and snorted. He had such a strange master.

Finally, after a few minutes of struggling they finally were able to get her in the bath. Hadi dunked Kagome completely under the scented water, and then let her come up. Sputtering in indignation at the treatment, she didn't even get a word in as the eldest Hatti sister then began going to town on her hair. "Oh dear…you need to take better care of your hair…your skin is very soft, but you need to maintain that."

Scrubbing harder, Hadi smirked. "If you don't you'll end up smelling and feeling like a Rhinoceros." Closing her eyes tightly, because of the trail of soap that dribbled down her face. "Is this really necessary? I like washing myself you know?" Laughing, Hadi practically flipped Kagome over as she began scrubbing lower.

"Now, Now! As your handmaids, it's our duty to take care of you!"

Once again the Twins giggle, and yet were already pulling out the gown she would wear and the fragrant oils they most likely would be lathering her body with. "After your bath, I shall rub oil all over you." There she was right! Sighing, she just let the girls continue their work. It's not like they were going to let her do what she wanted, and she couldn't lie that it felt good to be pampered every now and then.

* * *

The front gates of the palace opened up, and Kail walked in with his emperor-like manner gaining the immediate attention of everyone in the area. Pulling the cloth from off the top of his head, he shook his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Holding the decorated cloth over his shoulder, he walked forward towards his top servant. "I'm home Kikkuri."

Looking away from the other servants as the plotted some of the plants, which grew well during the Dry Season. Maybe Princess Kagome would be interested in some of the more beautiful ones? Smiling at his ruler, he welcomed back. When he didn't get one back, he knew instantly that something was wrong. He wasn't disappointed as the prince pulled his traveling cloak from his shoulder, and handed it to him along with his sword.

"We shall be settling the score with the Mitanni soon."

Instantly understanding this statement, Kikkuri nodded. "It's about time actually, I am surprised that his highness has waited this long." Sighing, the blond-haired prince rolled his shoulders. "I must speak with Ilbani about this new development…go fetch him for me while I go and wash the road off me." Nodding once more, as soon as the Prince was halfway towards the building he finally remembered an important detail.

"Um! Right now the baths are…"

But the Prince waved him off absentmindedly, "I don't like the Dry season…it's too dusty."

Sighing once more, Kikkuri's head dropped as he realized what he had let his Prince walk into.

'Hopefully Princess Kagome won't beat him up too badly?'

Feeling the slight temperature change as he stepped into his personal bathhouse, Kail brought his hand up to pull of his headband. Pushing back the curtain, he looked up from the ground and his mind instantly stopped its whirlwind of thoughts as his eyes landed on the scene in front of him.

* * *

While it was a little awkward being rubbed down with oil by another woman, she could say that it was enjoyable in a strictly professional way. It helped that the oil smelled very nice too. "Lovely! Now your skin is even softer than a baby's!" Resisting the urge to scratch the back of her head in embarrassment at the compliment, as her skin has always been one of her favored accomplishments.

Despite everything she had been through, she was always able to keep her skin as soft as a baby's.

"Your breasts are developed for your age, but they will most likely be growing a bit more…" If she were the way she used to be 2 years ago, she would have been looking at the other woman with a mortified expression. "If your master caresses them, they will grow faster." While she listened, she shifted around a little and kicked her feet back and forth a little. "Maybe you ask Prince Kail to help with this…I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Flipping her bangs away from her face to briefly showing a mysterious marked, which puzzled her handmaids when they saw it. Smirking seductively, Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the tip…I just might do that."

As the three girls laughed at the playfully husky tone that the younger girl gave, they all didn't notice the almost hyperventilating Prince, whom was standing at the entrance of the bath. Composing himself, he cleared his throat and grabbed all of their attention. When they all looked over at him with wide eyes, he brought a hand up to carry up the blush on his face. "I might be persuaded to assist you in this task."

Hadi laughed as Kagome gaped at him, and didn't seem to realize that she was sitting in front of him completely naked. "Oh, Prince Kail…Welcome home." Shaking his head, Kagome brought the blanket that was placed under her and wrapped it around her naked form. Closing her eyes, she curled her fingers as she willed some water from the tub to lift up in ready. "You just seem to not when to quit do you?"

Smirking, she sent the water towards his face with a flick of her wrists. Ryui burst into giggles, while Shala could only face fault at the actions of their Princess. Looking over at the black-haired female, she pointed in the direction the Prince went after he was drenched in water. "That was kind of rude Princess Kagome! It doesn't seem like you to be shy, and don't you sleep with him?"

Looking to the side with her lips upturned in a small frown, she sighed. While she slept in the same bed, they hadn't really _**slept**_ together. Since it is obvious I will be staying here, I wouldn't do that just because I'm uptight. It's more like…since she was actually taking a strong liking to the Prince she would expect him not to just walk in when she was naked.

'As much as that makes no sense…I guess it's bad when the only couple I have watched is Miroku and Sango…yeah…'

* * *

Unknown to her and the three sisters, Kail couldn't help the soft chuckles that escaped his lips. No matter what she did, he couldn't help but be amused by the eccentric woman that was Kagome. After a few moments, a few dark thoughts then came to his mind and he instantly became somber. Things were soon going to change, and he wasn't sure if he wanted Kagome mixed up in it.

* * *

Turning to see that movements of the dress skirt, Kagome mentally acknowledged that she could actually get used to wearing such garments. Her hair was loose and fell down to her waist in waves, while a headband pushed her bangs away from her face. She would admit that Hadi, Ryui, and Shala did a good job. Running a hand over the pure white silk, she knew that Kail was sure to like this. Around her wrist was a silver bangle that was given to her by Sesshoumaru after he blood adopted her, and the crescent moons, which were his symbol, was emblazoned into the metal.

On her feet were black sandals, and she lifted up a leg to reveal her pale skin from the slits that were in the sides. All in all, she looked good. The sisters certainly seemed to think so!

"You look so pretty Kagome!"

Allowing a blush to form on her cheeks, she thanked them with a smile. While she didn't get dressed up a lot, and only usually on important occasions due to her status as the Western Lord's little sister. She wouldn't lie about the fact that she didn't mind getting dressed up every now and then. Running her fingers through her hair, she loved the silky touch of it. Whatever they used on her hair was obviously doing its job very well.

'I wonder if Sesshou-Nii would like some of this…he would appreciate anything to make his hair even more silky than it already was…damn narcissist that he is…'

Frowning at the thought of her pretty boy older brother, she didn't notice the three sisters celebrating the success of the first phase of their plan. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and knocked the miko from her thoughts. "Princess Kagome! Prince Kail wants to know if you're finished getting dressed?"

Raising a brow questioningly, she watched as Shala walked towards the door and opened it fully. Walking into the room, Tito's eyes instantly fell onto Kagome's form, and his eyes widened in shock and his cheeks took on a fiery red color. Grinning playfully, Kagome brought her hands against her chest before pouting. "Do I look that bad that you would be speechless Tito-chan?"

Hearing her words, the boy snapped out of his daze and shook his head sharply.

"NO! You're beautiful Princess Kagome!"

Ryui, Hadi, and Shala all giggled and the boy's blush only seemed to grow darker. He was so cute when he was flustered! Laughing softly, Kagome waved his worry off. "It's alright, I was just teasing you." Moving away from her seat, she walked over towards him with the grace of a princess.

"So what did Prince Kail need me for?"

Clapping his hands together, he smiled brightly at his Lady.

"Prince Zannanza has arrived, and Prince Kail wants you to meet him!"

Excited gasps came from the sisters, but then Kagome frowned.

"Zannanza? Kail's brother?"

"That's correct."

All eyes were on Ilbani, whom took in Kagome's appearance briefly with a look of approval. "Prince Zannanza Hattusili, the fourth son of the Emperor." Slipping his hands into his long sleeves, Ilbani moved to walk out the door. "He and Prince Kail have different mothers, but they grew up together…he is loyal to Prince Kail." Looking down at her hands, she thought about two other half-brothers who were born from different mothers. But unlike Kail and this Zannanza, they weren't brought up together.

'But in the end…they proved that they were loyal to each other in some way…'

Pink lips formed a small warm smile. It had been quite a while since her thoughts drifted towards the Inu hanyou, but now she was able to think back on him fondly. Shaking her head, her eyes shifted over to Ilbani. "So I'm guessing that he is rather important in Kail's run in to be the Emperor?"

Nodding, he once again thanked the gods for sending such an intelligent woman to his Lord.

She would make a fine lawful wife for him.

"Yes…if Prince Kail were to occupy the throne…he would need Zannanza."

* * *

"BROTHER! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!"

Laughing loudly, Kail held his arm wide as he walked towards his brother. "Zannanza! Welcome home! How have you been?" Stopping right in front Kail, Zannanza also spread his arms. "Not bad! Now let me see this Goddess of yours!" The blond Prince of Ishtar's, stopped in mid stride and stared at his brother in confusion. "What?"

A large grin spread on Zannanza's handsome face, and he looked around. "You think I rushed all the way here to talk to a bunch of hairy men about war? I came to see this mysteriously beautiful princess who has capture your heart and attentions!"

Unseen to them Kagome and the rest of Kail's circle were walking up to them, and a small blush formed the warrior miko's cheeks. "Wow, that is flattering I have to say." The Hatti sisters giggled, Kikkuri nodded at the righteous compliment, and Ilbani smirked in amusement. It was true after all.

"Don't hide her bring her out."

With that he seemed to notice the group, and his eyes landed on Hadi immediately. His grinned widened, and he walked over to the taller of the females. "Yes she is beautiful!" Bringing her hand up to kiss him, he then heard her clear her throat. "Hmm?" Looking up at her, he saw her pointing over towards someone else.

Raising an eyebrow, he almost face faulted at his assumption. "Not you? Someone else?" Turning in the direction of his pointing, his brown eyes then fell onto Kagome's frame before widened.

"She's the one?"

Closing her eyes and clasping her hands in front of her, she smiled at the man.

"Hello."

End of Chapter 12~

* * *

XD Yay! I have finished Chapter 12! XD I was so happy with the reviews that I received that I knew I had to update this again! Then again, I have been glancing through the series again, and couldn't help but want to get through to some of my favorite parts. Yeah it's shorter than the other chapter, but that means I will update more often! XD I hope that you'll wait for the next chapter, which I have already started on! 83

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


	13. Zannanza and The Fancy Dinner Party! II

Red River of Tears

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River or InuYasha, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Red River

Pairings: Kail/Kagome/Zannanza/Ramses/? (Basically Kagome has a harem) XD

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Violence, Gore, Lemons, etc.

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romance, Historical (I guess…), etc.

A/N: Here I am with Chapter 13, which also contains (gasp)…the first lemon of Red River of Tears…Or is it? XD Now I can keep the Mature rating for a reason! 83 Rejoice! Plus we get to see the beginning of the fancy little dinner! Isn't that wonderful for you my readers? Anyway, I hope that you all love the story and leave reviews! I love hearing back from you guys!

* * *

Red River of Tears

Chapter 13: Zannanza, The Goddess of Beauty, and The Fancy Dinner Party II

* * *

Sitting down on one of the many free spaces on the thick silk carpet, Zannanza couldn't help but star at the woman he sat by his brother's side. While she wasn't as voluptuous as the women, which Kail usually had on his arm. He could say that she was one of the more beautiful from her exotic features. Not many held eyes as blue as the sky, or hair as dark as onyx, and with her ivory skin and red lips. The woman before him was just a beauty to behold!

Kail was lounging back on one of the cylinder pillows placed sporadically on the carpet. Ilbani was playing a bit of music, while Kikkuri poured drinks into their goblets if they were empty. Reaching his goblet towards Kail's top servant, and his eyes finally left his brother's concubine and locked with his brother's. "My apologies brother…she's just so different from all the women you've courted in the past."

Almost spitting out his wine, he placed his goblet down on the carpet and sat up a bit. "Zannanza!" Chuckling, the blonde 4th son of the Emperor brought his goblet up to his lips. "I can't really fault your taste brother." Taking a sip, he then pulled it away from his face. Smirking over the rim of his cup, he allowed his eyes to go back towards Kagome.

"I'm not surprised you chose Ishtar…Now our victory over the Mitanni is assured."

Ilbani smirked as well, and he stroked one of the cords on his instrument. "It must be that way…this war will spread Prince Kail's fame across the world." Nodding, Kikkuri smiled widely at the thought. "There's no greater general alive than Prince Kail." While she was impressed by the loyalty he had from his men, she wondered how the Prince would fare against Sesshoumaru in a strategic battle.

'But they shouldn't get too overconfident…that is what felled one of my brother's greatest Generals before…'

Closing his eyes, Kail propped himself up with one arm against the pillow behind him. Holding the goblet by the rim with his free hand, he then opened them to glance at the others around. "Well, we mustn't be overconfident…if we lose, our empire crumbles." Smoothing the skirt of her dress, she pressed her hands against her thighs as she situated her legs mermaid style off to the side.

"Prince Kail."

Turning his head in her direction, she gazed at him with half-lidded blue eyes. "Prince Kail…Do you want to the world?" Smirking at the look he gave her, she raised an eyebrow. Kagome was sure that she was going to be stuck here, and since she was going to be helping Kail…she had to make sure she was fighting for a good cause. Waiting patiently, she was not disappointed as Kail looked ahead of himself.

"When I sit on the throne…I shall rule the Empire with Justice."

Relaxing her body, the Princess of the Western Lands allowed a smile to form on her face. Closing his eyes, Kail continued his sentence. "We shall neither invade other lands, nor allow our lands to be invaded…I wish to rule a peaceful Empire." Ilbani, Kikkuri, and Zannanza's auras all seemed to begin to glow vibrantly along with Kail's. "But peace must be won at the point of a sword, we live in a harsh world. If we are weak, our neighbors will destroy us. If one wishes peace, one must fight for it. If need be, I will fight for supremacy!"

Understanding washed over Kagome, and for a second her elder brother's image briefly overlapped the blonde's. Kail obviously held the potential to become a powerful and yet benevolent, and he would do a lot of good for his kingdom. It was at that moment that she made her own decision.

Zannanza raised his goblet and made a toast with Kail. Both of the Princes sat under the moonlight shirtless, and grinned towards each other. "Let's do it, my brother…we're sure to prevail…I'll assist you in any way I can, but I'm not the soldier you are." A smile of gratitude made it's way onto the 3rd prince's handsome face. "Zannanza…thank you."

Rubbing at her eye inconspicuously at the show of brotherly affection, Kagome saw that the jug of wine was empty. Moving forward with grace befitting of a princess, she grasped the jug and stood up from her seat. "We're out of win…I'll get some more." Kail looked up in time to see the black-haired female walk out of the room. "Kagome?"

"While I have been against you taking a concubine, I will make the exception for Princess Kagome…she will prove to be useful, and if what she claims if correct…you could possibly take her as your lawful wife."

Gritting his teeth, Kail snapped his head in Ilbani's direction. "Kagome is not a pawn in the race of the thrones, Ilbani!" Standing up from where he sat, he followed the path that Ishtar's avatar had taken.

Lying down completely against the pillow, Zannanza looked over at his brother's top advisor with a look of amusement. "Your heart is as cold as ever, Ilbani…" After the Prince left his line of vision, the longhaired man then turned his sharp gaze to his master's younger brother. Seeing that his attention was on him, the younger prince ran his fingers through his shorter blond hair.

"My brother has courted too many women with an eye only to whether they would make a suitable consorts for a King…if he's truly fond of this one, I think it's a good thing…besides from what I have seen, she seems very intelligent."

* * *

A full moon was in the sky, and accompanying it were the stars. Gazing up at the sky with a wistful expression, Kagome wondered if she would be able to dance under it undisturbed. She was sure that those she stayed with wouldn't know the significance, but she really felt the urge to dance. Closing her eyes, she just allowed herself to enjoy the very feeling of nature.

'Something I haven't been able to do much since back in my time the stars don't shine as bright…if not at all…'

Looking over to the side, she noticed the full jug of wine and she smacked herself in the forehead at her forgetfulness. She was supposed to take this back to them, and here she was thinking about these kind of things! Grabbing the jug by its handle, she made a move to get up when she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Kagome."

Blue eyes connected with amber as she looked over her shoulder. "Prince Kail?"

He didn't answer as he came closer, but soon his eyes seemed to harden just a bit. "Kagome…if you would like a palace of your own, I would have one built for you…do you want to live apart from me?" Surprise was evident on the young woman's face, and she stared at him with confusion. "What brought this on…did I mention something like that?" Closing his eyes, he shook his head before looking at the ground.

"I've come to realize that if you stay with me, you'll have to ride to war beside me…"

Kail seemed to grow more distressed with every minute, but was able to keep himself reasonably calm. "Even though you are not mine, you'd become entangled within my ambitions whether you wanted to or not! I would end up using you even if I don't mean to!" The Shikon Miko felt her heart speed up, and her face heat up as well. She didn't know what brought this on, but from what he was telling her…

"Am I useful to you?"

Nodding, Kail brought his hand up to his head and kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the well-deserved anger that would most likely be in her beautiful blue eyes. If she immediately demanded that she wanted to live somewhere else he would comply. "Yes, very helpful but…that isn't why I snatched you from the queen." Placing her hand against her chest, Kagome felt like her heart was going to just burst out of her chest. Damn he really knew how to fluster a girl didn't he?

Moving over towards him, she looked at him with calm blue eyes. "If I am useful to you and your cause…then may I please stay here…by your side I mean?" At the question, Kail opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome whom was looking at him with an unwavering expression. "If I won't be a burden, and if I wont be in your way…then I would like to stay beside you and help you achieve your goals."

'After all I have come to realize that things would be better if you were the Emperor…you have the qualities needed in a King, and even a complete moron can see that you are what this Kingdom needs.'

Silence developed between them as the blond prince stared down into Kagome's eyes with his own shocked pair. Kagome almost jumped as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist, and she was suddenly brought firmly against his body. His hand caressed her cheek lovingly, and she couldn't help but close her eyes. Stopping any tears that almost begged to be released, because of the affection that was practically flowing from this man.

'I…'

He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, while they stood there against a stone pillar under the moonlight and stars. It was then that a spark went down her spine, and her pupils dilated into slits. The kiss then became a little more heated as time passed, before they had to break apart to catch some air. Running her soft fingers through his hair, Kagome began attacking his neck with fervently with open-mouthed kisses.

Groaning at the feeling of Kagome's hips grinding against his own, he latched onto her hips with both hands as he began making their way to his chambers. Tongues began fighting for dominance, and hands were latching onto each other's clothes. Backing up into the room, the back of Kail's knees bumped into the end of his bed. Mewling in the kiss, Kagome once again had to accept defeat as the prince's tongue plundered her mouth.

Under her skin, her miko ki shivered before another darker ki forced it to a short slumber. Suddenly breaking the kiss, Kagome threw her head back and arched her back. The moonlight coming from outside of the illuminated her petite frame, and a gasp of pleasure was released from plump red lips. Her canines lengthened slightly, and her eyes turned an interesting shade of violet. On her face, two blue claw marks formed on her face, and she brushed aside her bangs and headband with clawed hands to reveal a blue crescent moon on her forehead.

Kail's eyes widened as he took in the beautiful woman above him. He had never seen anything like her, and his eyes darkened as he took in the unexpected changes she just went through. She seemed to see the apparent approval in his eyes, and a seductive smirk slithered onto her face. The tips of her fangs were seen, and she lightly dragged her claws down his chest causing a shiver to travel down his spine.

"Now, let's see what you've got little prince."

* * *

Pacing the floor of her room, The Queen Dowager was not a particularly happy camper. Everything just seemed to not go her way! Today Zannanza has returned, and with him supporting Kail, she knew her goal would be that much harder to accomplish. Grasping her staff, which was topped with a gold deer and rings. It took all of her restraint not to break it against something.

"Kail Mursili and Zannanza Hattusili…the two finest warriors of the Empire, are together now…and plus the rabble have begun to worship that girl as the Goddess of War- Ishtar!"

Tapping the end of the staff harshly against the ground, she grit her teeth. While the girl being seen as the Goddess would work in her son's favor should she get her under her control, it was the two brothers getting back together again that angered her!

Breaking the surface of the water in the pot, she snarled at the problems that would crop up for her during this war with the Mitanni.

"This is intolerable! If he performs heroically in the war with the Mitanni, Kail will certainly inherit the throne. I can't allow that to happen!"

* * *

Flipping the blade into the air, Kagome grinned widely as she dodged Zannanza's sword. Spinning in mid-air, she grasped her sword in her hand and brought it down to clash swords with the handsome prince. The two grinned excitedly at the other, and using his strength, he launched Kagome back. Landing on her feet with the grace of a swan, she then went back to her starting position. Just as the two were about to jump right back into another dance, clapping caught their attention.

Glancing off to the side, they saw Kail watching them from his seat against a stone pillar. Like his brother, he too was feeling the heat and so only had half of his shirt covering the part hidden by the shade. A proud smile was on his face as he took in the heavily breathing frames of his brother and concubine. "Not bad at all…that'll do."

Sliding her sword into its sheath, which she slid into the back of her sash. Her blue eyes seemed to hold a certain sparkle, and her skin a certain glow. It was obvious to the others in the clearing that she had lain with the Prince. "Prince Kail." Not taking his eyes off of her, he continued.

"If you can do this well against Zannanza, then you're claims of being good enough to battle anyone is most assuredly true Kagome."

Hadi, Ryui, and Shala all nodded while coming over with a jug of water, towels, and cups. "You're certainly an accomplished swordswoman Kagome, and we have to learn that trick you did earlier!" Zannanza chuckled lightly as he too sheathed his sword. "You truly possess a gift in combat, if you were a man…I'm sure you probably would've become one of the top generals in the Imperial Military." Smiling brightly, the miko accepted the compliments she received, and one of the towels given to her as she began to converse with her three handmaids.

Wiping the sweat from his face with his own towel, the 4th prince made his way over to his brother. "I think I understand even more now of what you see in this young woman." Smirking, Kail locked eyes with his brother. "Oh really?" Nodding, he hung the towel around his neck and leaned against the stone pillar. "She is not only beautiful and intelligent, but she is also a warrior."

From against the wall under the shade, Ilbani watched and listened to the two brothers converse. His sharp cold eyes landed on Zannanza, and he had a bad feeling about his attention on his master's concubine. Remembering what he had come to tell Kail, he stepped forward. "Excuse me, you highnesses." Upon hearing his voice, the two blond looked behind them and Kail glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yes Ilbani?"

Bowing towards his Lord, he closed his eyes, as he knew that he wouldn't be pleased with all of the news he had to give him. "To celebrate that you and Prince Zannanza are both here…the Emperor is holding a feast in your honor tonight." Amber eyes widened unnoticeably at the news. "A feast?" Nodding once again, he lifted himself to his full height and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, and his majesty wishes for your concubine to accompany you to this banquet."

At those words, Kagome's attention was instantly on them. "Me too? I have to go?"

The longhaired man nodded, and Kagome face-palmed at the news. "Crap, it seems that even here I can't escape things like this!" Chuckling lightly, the hawk-eyed man shrugged. "His Majesty said he especially wants to meet the Goddess of War." Glancing over at Kail, he leaned forward. "Prince Kail, I would be careful…from what I have found out…it was Queen Nakia whom suggested for you to bring Kagome with you."

Gritting his teeth, Kail clenched tightly onto the goblet of water in his hand.

"It seems _**Mother**_ _**dearest**_ is plotting once again…"

Sighing, Kagome allowed her eyes to look at one of the fountains near them.

It was all too good to be true.

It seemed that the Queen was after her once again.

* * *

Walking into the hallway, Kail and Zannanza looked at all the nobles whom were going to attend this banquet. Allowing their eyes to look through the many faces around them, they noted that there were a lot of lovely ladies here. "Come on brother, we needn't worry tonight…after all, with you and me here she wouldn't try anything in public." Making their way into the entrance, they heard the whispers from the servants and nobles alike.

'_There's Prince Kail! But…where is his concubine?"_

"_I heard that she was supposed to come with him."_

"_I heard that she looked and dressed like a boy, and Prince Kail probably didn't bring her so she wouldn't embarrass him."_

Doing his best to ignore the gossip, he and Zannanza were just about to step into the main room when a familiar voice pierced through the rambling of the others.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Prince Kail and Prince Zannanza…welcome."

Groaning mentally, Kail wondered why he hadn't tried to get them to their seats faster. Turning around, they saw their stepmother walking towards them with her formal dress, and staff cradled within her arms. A pair of female servants was behind her kneeling on the ground, which was required due to their station. Coming closer to them, she stopped a little ways away and her eyes looked around them.

Raising an eyebrow, she turned her gaze solely on Kail. "I see that your concubine isn't with you…" Allowing a small fake smile, he looked his stepmother straight in her eyes. "Yes, she need a little more time to get ready and shall be here shortly." For a split second the Queen sneered, but then a small cruel smile formed on her beautiful face.

"Well I hope that she doesn't disappoint despite all of this time she is using…I'm sure it will look bad for her to show up not looking her best, and make people think that someone of your status was not able to provide proper raiment for his concubine, Prince Kail."

Kail just watched as the woman walked away, and made her way into the main room. Sensing the tenseness in Kail's frame, Zannanza placed a hand on his shoulder. Amber met brown, and a large grin slid onto the other blond's face.

"Don't worry about her brother, I am sure that Kagome will not only meet your expectations but most likely surpass them."

Taking a deep breath, Kail closed his eyes before opening them. 'The Queen is up to something with all this…what is she scheming?" With that thought, he and Zannanza made their way into the main room. Greeting their siblings along the way, the two princes finally took their seat and waited for the festivities to begin.

* * *

Hadi was brushing her loose hair, and she made sure that her wavy locks looked more lustrous than usual. Ryui was making sure that nothing was out of place with the dress. Shala was applying the makeup, and Kagome allowed them to do it. Like other formal banquets she had been forced to attend, because of her being the younger sister of a Daiyoukai. There was no mistaking that she knew exactly what was expected of her.

Finally after a few hours of preparations, she felt the jewelry being added. A weight was suddenly placed on her head, and with the slippers being slipped onto her feet, she knew that they were finally finished. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the smug gazes of her handmaids.

"It's time to go Princess Kagome."

* * *

"Prince Sari Arnuwanda! And concubines…the second Prince, Rois Telipinu, and his wife…and concubines…the third Prince, Kail Mursili, and concubine…uh? Concubine?"

Bringing his goblet up to his lips, Kail closed his eyes. The man announcing the names of the royal family began to feel nervous. After all, the concubine he was supposed to announce wasn't now here, and he wasn't exactly sure as to what he should do. "His…" It seemed that the King was being very benevolent, and he looked over at his 3rd son.

"Kail…where is your Ishtar?"

Not exactly having an answer, he was about to come up with something when he heard some of the noblewomen were talking.

"_I'll bet, she probably so ugly that she's too ashamed to show herself."_

Sending a glare over at the women in question, he was happy to see them curl into themselves. Turning his gaze towards his father, he allowed a mysterious smile to form on his handsome face. "The Morning Star awaits the dawn…be patient a little longer…I assure you will not be disappointed father." Chuckling, the King closed his eyes.

"Hmph…he's playing her up again…" Turning his attention to his 4th son, the elder man sent an amused look. "What of you Zannanza?" Zannanza looked up at the sound of his name, and then locked eyes with his father. "Now that Kail has a concubine, you are the only Prince without a woman." He sent him a small smile, "Yes…I suppose I shall find one soon."

Right as he was going to continue his inquiry, a voice interrupted him.

"Pardon me…Princess Kagome will now make her entrance."

Everyone's eyes shifted towards the woman kneeling down near the entrance. Kail sat up straighter in his chair along with Zannanza, while the King looked over at the entryway with utmost concentration. For a moment there was silence, and yet she still didn't come out. People began murmuring while wondering why she hadn't come out yet, and the servant scooted over towards the curtain.

"What's wrong, Princess Kagome?"

A sigh was heard from behind the curtain, and a small snap sound was heard. "Just fixing a small problem."

Kail started chuckling at his amusing concubine. Getting up from his seat, Zannanza made his way over towards the entrance. "It seems the curtain is very heavy…I'll escort her out." Stopping right next to the entrance, he held his hand out.

"Princess Kagome…give up and show yourself."

She said nothing, but then pushed the curtain back and reached out her hand. As she stepped out, gasps filled the hall as the young woman stepped out fully from behind the curtain.

End of Chapter 13~

* * *

Here is the first part of payment towards LeSinner for updating _Having Fallen Off_. Now I am working on Chapter 14, and I am sure that you are all trying to pickaxe me from messing with you earlier with the almost lemon. XD Anyway, I hope that you all loved the newest chapter!

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker


End file.
